Life Note II Guerra Santa
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Segunda parte de Life Note. Los shinigamis viven en medio de la nada y del aburrimiento. Y el rumor de que hay algo interesante en la Tierra no deja indiferente a Ryuk, quien con un curioso acompañante querrá divertirse otro rato. ¿Qué relación tiene el Rey Shinigami con lo que está a punto de suceder? ¿Y el Rey Vivin?
1. Prólogo

**Death Note, como de costumbre, sigue sin pertenecerme :)**

**Me temo decir que éste es sólo el prologo. Es decir, que la historia aun va a tardar algunos días en ser subida, por lo que os pido paciencia.**

**Espero que, pese a todo, os guste esta segunda parte de Life Note.**

LIFE NOTE II: Guerra Santa

Tras quemar la Death Note de Amanda, Ryuk estaba aburrido.

Aquella alocada chica de cabellos negros y mirada felina le habia prometido un gran espectáculo, y pese a haber reído bastante con ella, ni por asomo fue lo mismo que la diversión de la que disfrutó cuando Light Yagami se apoderó de la Death Note y sembró el caos en el mundo entero.

Mordió una de las manzanas de su mundo, pero pronto la tiró con desgana a un rincón oscuro como tantos otros de los allí presentes, asqueado.

-Vaya, vaya, Ryuk.- Se burló otro shinigami de aspecto igualmente singular.- Las manzanas han dejado de ser buenas, ¿verdad?

El aludido sólo se sentó encima de la calavera de algún gran animal que siglos atrás estuvo vivo y observó su mundo, podrido.

También observó en lo que se habia convertido Light Yagami, ahora de pleno en el "oficio" de Dios de la muerte.

Sus rasgos más característicos y que le permitían diferenciarlo de un shinigami normal era la sonrisa de satisfacción que sentía al matar. Normalmente, los shinigamis que conocía apuntaban nombres por puro instinto de supervivencia, no por gusto.

Light lucía un cuerpo alto, fornido y encorvado, como la mayoría de los presentes. Tenía una venda envolviendo todo su cuerpo y su rostro era un poco más "humano" que el resto. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y tenía algunos cabellos castaños en su cabeza. Su espalda era de un gris oscuro, y unas alas igualmente grises sobresalían de ella.

-Las cosas han dejado de ser divertidas, Light.

-El mundo shinigami está podrido.- Se sentó al lado de su viejo compañero y lo observó un rato junto a él.- Y tenías razón; es muy aburrido. Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en el mundo humano aquel mes?

El Dios de la muerte rió, mostrando sus dientes, y cogiendo un hueso cercano para lanzarlo en la cabeza de un shinigami cercano que mataba el tiempo, aburrido, haciendo algo con su compañero. Ignoró las quejas de éste y apoyó con gesto cansado su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Busqué alguien para darme un poco de diversión.

-Pues parece que no lo lograste.

Rió de nuevo y dió un salto, poniendose a caminar con una pesadez para nada disimulada. Tal vez lo que tenía que pensar ahora era solamente en sobrevivir. Pero, de nuevo, aquello seria algo demasiado aburrido.

Light se situó a su lado, sonriendo, y estando algo más alejados del resto le formuló una pregunta algo inquietante a su compañero.

-Oye, Ryuk, ¿quieres un poco de diversión?- Obviamente, la queria. Y sabia que el castaño sabia como conseguirla.- Olvidemonos de nuestras Death Notes.- Dejó caer la suya por un agujero que conectaba el mundo humano.- Ya han pasado tres años humanos. ¿No crees que se aburran también allí abajo?

-¿En qué piensas, Light?

-En algo que escuché por ahí... y tengo ganas de hacerlo realidad. ¿Vienes, Ryuk?

Riendo maquivélicamente, el nombrado saltó al mundo humano después de Light. No sabia qué era lo que escuchó su viejo compañero, pero fuera lo que fuera, debería de ser lo suficientemente interesante como para volver a la carga.

Sí, su mundo estaba podrido. Y no tenía ganas de quedarse en él demasiado tiempo.

**Espero que os haya gustado y seáis capaces de esperar un poco a que termine de encajar un poco mis ideas. Será entonces cuando voy a continuar con la historia. **

**Gracias por leerla, y si eres nuevo, recomiendo que leas primero "Life Note", historia que encontrarás en mi perfil. **

**Matta ne. :)**


	2. Augurio

**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews y por la espera, aqui está oficialmente el primer capitulo de Life Note II- Guerra Santa.**

**Tengo que aclarar que éste fic no seria "exactamente" como va a ser si no fuera por la idea que me dio mi querido y amado y vuelto a querer vecino, por lo que muchas gracias si te has animado a seguir leyendo :))**

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Era una cálida mañana de septiembre, dónde hacía una suave y fría brisa otoñal, y dónde la gente iba a comprar fruta y alimentos al mercado del pueblo. Los mayores se aglomeraban en los bancos a charlar sobre tiempos mejores y los estudiantes hacian eso: estudiar.

-Oye Light, ¿por qué has dejado caer la Death Note aquí, precisamente?- Observa con una sonrisa el lugar, y a la gente ajena a su presencia caminar perezosamente a su lado.- ¿Y por qué no escribiste _su_ nombre antes?

-Muy fácil, Ryuk.- Sonríe como solo alguien que ha asesinado a centenares de personas sin ningúna clase de remordimiento sabe hacer.- Porque dejaria de ser divertido.

...

Un vivin camina algo encorvado por un pasillo de cristal, haciendo resonar sus pies descalzos por el lugar, mientras observa con los ojos bien abiertos todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Preste atención.- Lo avisa uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?- Se muerde la uña del pulgar derecho con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Sé de ti.- El rey vivin le señala relajadamente con su dedo índice, adornado por múltiples anillos de oro puro.- Vas a ir al mundo humano a entregar ésta libreta.- Le tiende una Life Note.- Encárgate en secreto de que la guerra que está por venir afecte lo mínimo posible a los vivos.

El recién llegado toma con la yema de los dedos el cuaderno como si se tratara de un objeto sumamente valioso o asqueroso, y lo observa con unos grandes ojos negros, preguntándose qué era exactamente aquel objeto que alguien de tal alto rango como el rey vivin le habia confiado.

-¿Y por qué el mismíssimo rey me ha confiado una tarea tan importante?

-Creo que, pese al resultado final, eres el único capaz de contrarestar el poder de éstos shinigamis.

Abriendo de par en par los ojos, escucha los nombres conocidos de la boca del rey.

-Bueno, siendo así, voy a cumplir con mi tarea.- Dice, desvaneciendose en el aire, mientras el secretario del rey vivin y éste mismo esbozaban una desinteresada sonrisa, y se preguntaban si podrían mantener el equilibrio por mucho más.

...

-¡Oye, no quedan chocolates!- Mello derribó la puerta de la habitación de Near de una patada, quedándose algo petrificado al observar cómo éste daba un suave beso a los labios de una chica castaña aún dormida, pero que parecía sonrojarse justo antes de abrir los ojos.- ¡Dejaros de vuestras escenitas, aquí tengo algo realmente importante! ¡Debo satisfacer mi vicio!

-Yo también.- Dice Near con una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar cómo Cala enrojecía al instante.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se conocieron, y desde que Mello y Matt volvieron a la vida, y también desde que atraparon a Amanda, y en todo aquel tiempo Near habia cambiado mucho, aunque solo con lo referente a Cala.

Cuando se trataba de ella, era capaz de sonreir con naturalidad, o incluso de forzarse a hacerlo, sólo para ver el rostro de la chica sonrojado. Éso no había cambiado en nada; se seguía sonrojando al recibir las miradas, sonrisas y besos de Near.

Pero, por otro lado, Matt y Mello seguían siendo los mismos. Tal vez Mello se habia vuelto algo más cascarabias en lo referente al albino, pero seguía siendo el mismo después de todo.

Cala habia terminado el bachillerato y habia conseguido trabajo fijo en una tienda del mismo pueblo junto con Laia, y sus padres habian vuelto a estar juntos y llevaban el centro comercial en Madrid.

Matt y Mello no trabajaban. Resolvían casos desde casa, junto con Near, el cual seguía viviendo en su piso. A veces se iba a dormir con Cala, por el simple hecho de querer estar con ella, ya fuera para despejar su mente de un caso o de su vida, o por sentirse acompañado, pero el caso es que no habian dejado de quererse.

Cala se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, algo adormilada, y completamente roja por lo que acababa de suceder.

Se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, y se dirigió al cuarto de estar, el cual estaba plagado de envoltorios de chocolatinas que Mello habia comido sin parar desde, seguramente, hacia un par de horas.

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, no habia demasiada gente en las calles aún y la castaña se habia pasado casi toda la noche en vela, y no fue hasta las cuatro que Near habia terminado de resolver otro de sus casos que se infiltró en su casa y se tumbó a su lado, provocando que ella se relajara y consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no era para nada relajante.

El comedor de Cala se habia convertido en una selva de innumerables cables que iban hacia altavozes, pantallas y mandos, todos pertenecientes a Matt, quien se habia vuelto uno de los mejores amigos de la chica. La entendía y la comprendía, y llegaba a relajarla el jugar con el pelirrojo a algún juego, claro que casi siempre perdía. Él ahora dormía en la habitación de sus padres, a petición de Near.

Lo sucedido era que, cuando sus padres se fueron, ella pudo ver que el pobre albino estaba bastante estresado con Matt y Mello siempre en su casa, con gritos y otros añadidos, por lo que quiso hacerle un fabor y llevarse al rubio de ahí, pero él se negó. Por su parte, Matt sí se marchó con ella, alegando que tendría más espacio para todos sus aparatos.

Y ahora, observando el lugar, ella pensaba que realmente no habian cambiado tanto las cosas.

Mello habia convertido su casa en el lugar al que iba cuando estaba cabreado (es decir, la mayoría del tiempo) y lanzaba despreocupadamente los envoltorios de sus chocolatinas como si aquello fuera un basurero, la cual cosa cabreaba a Cala de sobremanera. Como aquella vez.

-¡MELLO!- Gritó sin pensarselo dos veces al ver tal escena.- ¡Maldito seas, mi casa no es tu basurero particular!

El rubio levantó la vista con fastidio.

-¡A mi no me grites!

-¡Tu eres el que está gritando! ¡Saca toda tu mierda de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Es a ti a quién le molestan estos papeles! ¡Y es tu casa!

Cala fue caminando tranquilamente, recogiendo a su paso distintos envoltorios, y lanzandolos a la basura instalada justo al lado del sofá.

Mello la observó con una mezcla curiosidad y enfado acercarsele y ni se inmutó cuando estuvo a cinco centímetros de su cara, con el semblante serio, a la vez calmado y bastante imponente.

-Te recuerdo que es gracias a mi sueldo que puedes comer chocolate. -Con aquello, el rubio lanzó su envoltorio a la basura, terminando la tableta que Near le habia sacado de la nevera, dandole a entender a la castaña que habia comprendido el mensaje. -Bien.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y, sacando cuatro vasos de cristal los llenó de leche. A uno le puso tres cucharadas grandes de Colacao, a otras dos les puso café descafeinado (le habia dejado claro a Matt que no le permitiría pasarse más noches sin dormir por estar jugando a las maquinitas, por lo que le prohibió el café) y la otra la dejó sin nada, tendiéndosela a Near, quién la cogió con ambas manos y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa con indiferencia. No le gustaba madrugar.

Dejó la leche con Colacao a un lado de uno de los cafés y ella se sentó con otro al lado de Near, mientras les avisaba de que tenían la leche en la mesa, como si fuera su niñera.

En aquellos últimos años habia desarrollado una especie de sentimiento contrario hacia Mello. Estaba completamente calmada con él todo el día, pero a la que veía que trataba su casa como si no le importara en absoluto, algo en su interior se encendía y le gritaba como si la tranquilidad anterior no hubiera sido real.

Por su parte, él volvía a gritarle, y así hasta que alguno de los dos cedía o hasta que Matt les calmaba a ambos llegando a un acuerdo aparentemente intermedio.

La chica acercó las galletas y los cereales al centro de la mesa y bostezó, claramente contrariada por todo, mientras otro día comenzaba.

...

Aquel era un lugar tranquilo. O al menos, a aquella conclusión habia llegado L al plantar sus pies sobre la hierba recién cortada de aquel parque rectangular que le agradaba por su simpleza y cercanía a la carretera. No entendía muy bien que tenía que ver eso, pero le agradaba.

Caminó un poco para ir hacia dónde estaba la gente, buscando con la mirada a alguien capaz de portar su Life Note. Bueno, más bien, la Life Note del rey vivin.

Al ser capaz de observar los sentimientos, podía ver también, de algún modo, cual de todas aquellas personas era la indicada.

Se inclinaba por alguien joven. De entre 18 y 25 años, pues provablemente hubiera tenido relación con aquella chica llamada Amanda que hizo el papel de Kira tiempo atrás. Tres años, concretamente. Sí, la noticia habia llegado hasta le mundo de los vivins, y aquel tal Elius habia bajado para darle la Life Note a un humano.

Lástima de no saber quién la tenía, pues sentía curiosidad.

Unas madres con sus carritos le atravesaron, y él sintió una extraña sensación. Así que no podían verle ni tocarle, a menos que él muestre su Life Note a alguien. Su problema, ahora mismo, era encontrar a quién.

**Bueno, lo primero, siento la tardanza. **

**A partir de ahora voy a tardar más en actualizar, no será como en Life Note, que lo hacia casi todos los días. En compensación, los capítulos serán más largos y no tan descriptivos como éste, pero al ser el primero queria aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews y la paciencia y, sobre todo, por leerme. **


	3. Laia

**De nuevo agradezco los reviews del capitulo anterior, muchas gracias :)) **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Cruzada de piernas, Laia leía el periódico con poco interés. La verdad era que le desagradaba un poco trabajar en una tienda de ropa, pero tampoco tenia otra opción más que esa, y gracias que habia encontrado un trabajo, pues los tiempos que corrían no eran de los mejores.

La rubia dió un suspiro.

Habia entrado otra mujer demasiado mayor como para poder ponerse una de aquellas prendas, pero la atendió con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, aunque no se imaginó que los pantalones que se provó fueran a sentarle bien y todo, y no disimuló su asombro, gesto que hizo sonreír a la mujer y terminó por comprarse los tejanos.

De nuevo, sola en la tienda.

Bueno, sola no es que estuviera. Tenia que pensar que su jefa, como de costumbre, amargada, estaba detrás haciendo alguna misteriosa e intrigante tarea que nunca queria contarle a Laia, pero técnicamente hablando, estaba sola en la tienda.

La detención de Amanda años atrás habia cambiado un poco su forma de ser. Ya no era tan abierta con todos. Sí era cierto que seguía siendo muy extrovertida, sus datos personales prefería guardárselos un poco, desconfiando de los desconocidos y también de los conocidos, porque Kira no habia sido una desconocida completamente. Era cierto que su mundo era un misterio para Laia, como lo que hacia su jefa cuando ella no miraba, pero de todos modos no era lo suficientemente cerrada como para volverse una psicópata.

Suspiró, algo cansada.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Cala habia ido a algún misterioso lugar por orden de la jefa suprema y ella se habia quedado a atender a los clientes, pocos, en aquel momento.

-Laia.- Llamó la mujer desde la parte trasera de la tienda.- Pónme estas camisetas en las perchas correspondientes y luego cuelgalas en el lugar que ya hablamos.

La chica obedeció y, sin muchos ánimos, se puso a poner las camisetas de tallas distintas en las perchas negras, sosas y tan aburridas como ella misma en aquel momento.

Entonces, cuando sucedían esos momentos, pensaba. Se ponía a pensar sobre cosas absurdas, o sobre su vida, o a lo que aspiraba antes de que todo sucediera. Ahora, a sus veinte años, las cosas habian cambiado notoriamente. Ella, quien quería vivir su tiempo de universitaria junto a Cala habia tenido que ponerse a trabajar para ahorrar para la matrícula, y lo mismo iba para su mejor amiga, salvo que ella, en aquel momento, estaba cuidando de su casa y de aquellos chicos que aparecieron de la nada. No recordaba sus nombres, pero la cara del rubio se le quedó bien grabada. No porque le gustara, aunque debía admitir que era guapo y aquella cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara era... ¿atractiva? Seguramente aquella era la palabra correcta. Sin embargo, no era su tipo. Habia discutido con él y se habia puesto de los nervios, llegando casi a un punto sin retorno en el que estuvo por alzar los puños.

Colgó un par de camisetas en su lugar.

Sí, era cierto. Habian pasado muchas cosas y se sentía triste sin motivo aparente. El mismo Uriel se habia ido a Barcelona a estudiar. Carlos y Anna habian conseguido por arte de magia ofertas muy tentadoras de trabajo, ambas en Madrid. Varios de sus compañeros se habian marchado, creyendo que la montaña no era su lugar. Aburridos del silencio y la tranquilidad. Sí, de nuevo, era cierto.

Volvió a colgar tres camisetas.

Los únicos que quedaban de los que estuvieron aquel año en classe junto a Amanda eran ella y Cala. También estaba Albert, quién por el momento no conocía si trabajaba o vivía la vida. Un par de chicas con las que no confraternizó demasiado y, si no le fallaba su memoria, nadie más. Estaba Lucas, pero ya habia contado con él al pensar en su mejor amiga.

Seguían saliendo juntos, y ella les envidiaba. Le habría gustado encontrar a alguien en su vida que fuera capaz de amarla del mismo modo, pero al parecer los chicos de allí no tenian esa idea de los romances. Parejas de una noche en la que te divertías en la discoteca y luego olvidabas con quién te acostaste, o con quién estuviste. Nunca nada serio, y aunque ella también habia tenido esa idea del romance tiempo atrás, ahora quería encontrar a alguien ideal. A su persona. A alguien que le diera el cariño que llevaba tiempo sin recibir.

-¡He llegado!- Cala entró con una carpeta a la tienda y saludó con una sonrisa a la rubia, quién lucía terriblemente aburrida tras el mostrador.- ¿Qué tal?

-Todo es tan divertido...! ¡percha aquí y percha allà! ¡Cuélgala, cuélgala! Una percha de cristal...- Comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa mientras señalaba todas las que le quedaban por arreglar. La castaña sonrió ampliamente y se fue a la trastienda a entregar la carpeta a la jefa, quién le agradeció secamente y le ordenó que fuera a buscar más pedidos a otra dirección escrita en un papel.

-Un dia de éstos...- Dijo por lo bajini antes de salir, sonriéndole a Laia.

De nuevo, la rubia platino se puso a cavilar sobre varias cosas. Recordó que no habia celebrado sus anteriores cumpleaños, y viéndolo desde un punto de vista más alejado no entendía el por qué, exactamente.

Era consciente de que en Septiembre comenzaba a hacer mucho más frío pero, ¿qué tipo de impedimiento era ese? Habia perdido un poco la alegría...

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció ante ella cierto personaje conocido.

Se habia vuelto más alto, más fuerte y también más guapo. Tenía el cabello tal vez algo más corto que en primero de bachillerato, y su mirada azul seguía pareciéndole _sexy _y tentadora. Claro que era consciente de que no le convenía demasiado, además de que no era su tipo. Habia dejado de serlo al darse cuenta de que siempre que salía con los tipos como él terminaba herida en exceso, por lo que se limitó a esbozar una común sonrisa y preguntarle a Albert qué era lo que habia ido a hacer allí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tenia tiempo libre y he venido a saludar.

-Ya hace un tiempo que no te veía.- Alejó el periódico a un lado de la mesa del mostrador y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda, observándole.- ¿Has conseguido trabajo?

-La cosa está dificil.- Albert la imitó, con la diferencia de que tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para estar a su misma altura para apoyar el brazo en la mesa.- Tu has tenido suerte.- Miró tentativamente a Laia.- ¿Sigues sin querer tener nada conmigo?

-¿Cuantas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Albert?- Dijo ella aburrida y cansada.- Ya dije que no las otras veces y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Vale, vale, no me muerdas.- Hizo coña él.- De todos modos, ¿dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños?

Laia asintió, pero algo en su interior se revolvió. Su cumpleaños... el 18 de Septiembre. No le hacía demasiada ilusión, pero el rubio parecía dársela más que ella misma. No quiso agradecerle el gesto. Estaba aburrida de él y de sus caprichos, por lo que contestó secamente, antes de regresar a la lectura de un poco interesante artículo obre la situación actual del país.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- Se despidió el chico, antes de salir a la atestada calle, llena de gente que en aquel momento hacia las compras de fruta y otros alimentos en el mercado local. Era un lugar agradable, pero al chico le ponía de los nervios.

...

No muy lejos de allí, en una calle paralela a la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaban Cala y Laia, un vivin pelinegro caminaba con los ojos muy abiertos, observando hacia todos lados y buscando con la mirada a una persona para entregarle la Life Note. No tenia demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, pero tampoco podía negarse. En su otra vida lo habría hecho sólo por interés, curiosidad, pero ahora además de eso tenia la obligación. Un pequeño detalle que no le gustaba demasiado a L.

Caminó un poco más, notando el frío pero sin que le diera una importancia mayor.

Varias tiendas se amontonaban a ambos lados de la calle, y una llamó su atención. Habia una chica vestida con una camiseta fina de color blanco, con algunos colgantes en su cuello colgando desinteresadamente. Era rubia y parecía alta, y en su rostro se veía el aburrimiento, la duda y, según su corazón, la tristeza. L intentó fijarse un poco más, mientras de mordía la uña de su pulgar.

Los sentimientos de aquella chica no parecían ser malos. Tampoco de los mejores, pues no tenia la costumbre de confiar de aquel modo en los desconocidos pero... ¿por qué no?

**Siento haber tardado en subir el capitulo, y el hecho de que haya tan poca acción en el principio. Quiero tomar las cosas con calma y describir bien la situación inicial de los personages más importantes para evitar confusiones. Y Laia, como habréis notado por la última frase, va a serlo. **

**Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones, como siempre, y agradezco que leais mi fic. **

**Matta ne! **


	4. Situación

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Espero que la historia os siga gustando, y siento el no poder cumplir del todo la promesa de hacer capítulos más largos. Sigo teniendo la manía de precipitarme al escribir, pero lo estoy intentando mejorar. **

**Disfrutad de éste capitulo de Life Note II que, aunque aun se centre un poco en la explicación del pensamiento y situación de los personajes, espero que os guste :)**

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

De noche. Hacia mucho tiempo que siempre era de noche en su corazón, y el ambiente no la acompañaba demasiado. El cielo gris, las nuves oscuras y la constante amenaza de lluvia dejaba a Laia desconcertada y más triste que de costumbre.

Su apartamento estaba situado en un edificio justo en frente de la carretera. Era, para su gusto, demasiado amplio para una persona. Notaba la soledad en el aire, y se sentía triste y algo deprimida. Y aquella era una desagradable costumbre que habia cogido tiempo atrás, cuando decubrió a Kira. O lo que es lo mismo; cuando descubrió a Amanda y todo lo que habia hecho. Llegó también a la conclusión de que la pelinegra habia matado a Xac y a Meritxell, pues no era estúpida, y sentía en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. Queria matarla, pero dejarla viva para que sufra. Queria que desapareciera, pero sentia que era ella la que realmente deseaba desaparecer. No tenia nada claro en su interior.

Dejó el abrigo y la bufanda colgados en la percha del recibidor y se dirigió al salón, dejandose caer con pesadez en el sofá mullido, que cedió pronto bajo su peso y la envolvió en un leve abrazo.

Se sentía sola. Pese a tener a Cala, se sentía vacía.

Se puso de lado, observando en la televisión apagada su propio reflejo, y notando el frío que desprendía el lugar. No tenia calefacción, pues si queria pagar sus gastos, comprar un libro o algun capricho de vez en cuando y ahorrar para la matricula, no podia permitirse la calefacción.

La habitación era amplia. Habia un gran ventanal en una de las paredes y, delante, un sofá reclinado en la pared. Habia otro sofá en la pared que hacía esquina y, entre ambos, una mesa de cristal. Frente a ésta, un mueble con la televisión y un par de armarios y estantes repletos de objetos y cosas. Al lado del mueble, y llenando la última pared vacía, habia una mesa de madera ovalada no muy grande. Podrían caber unas seis personas, pero solo habia dos sillas.

Habia dos habitaciones: una justo al lado de la cocina (que estaba frente a la puerta del salón) y otra frente a la misma. Entre ambas, y cerrando el pasillo, un baño más grande que las habitaciones con una amplia bañera. Aquel detalle extrañó a Laia, pero a su vez le gustó.

Se levantó del sofá y encendió la televisión por un canal cualquiera, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

Mientras, L habia terminado de examinar la casa y se dirigió al sofá, donde le pareció que Laia se habia dejado caer muerta segundos antes por la marca en los cojines, pero escuchó ruidos en la cocina y supuso que el hambre habia ganado a la pereza aquella vez. Dejó la libreta en la mesa de cristal y se sento en su habitual pose en el sofá frente al ventanal, mientras esperaba a que la chica regresara y dejara el plato de comida en la mesa de madera, justo cuando advirtió la Life Note.

-¿Pero qué...?- Justo en el momento que la tocó, pudo visualizar la figura que estaba sentada en posición fetal frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se llevó las manos a la boca para evitarlo.- ¿¡Quién eres?!- Bueno, tal vez no lo evitara del todo...

L se llevó el pulgar a lo labios y observó con sus grandes orbes oscuras a la chica que, no solo se habia ido a preparar la cocina, sinó que también se habia puesto ropa más cómoda. Unos leguins oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y por encima una chaqueta de algodón del mismo color.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar Laia prudentemente, mientras alternava su mirada entre la libreta y el vivin.- ¿Qué eres?

-Me gustaria decir que un humano.

Laia le observó confusa. Aquella frase la habia perturbado bastante y el pelinegro lo notó, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, pues no le importaba demasiado la confusión de la joven.

-...pero no es así. Digamos que soy un angel.

-Lamento discrepar.- Laia lo observó de arriba a bajo, recuperando su compostura y sintiéndose de algún modo inferior a ese ser. No solo porque habia aparecido de la nada, sino porque parecía disfrutar de saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que ella pudiera hacerle.- Pero... ¿un ángel?

-Un vivin, realmente.- Hizo ademán de querer sacarse algo del bolsillo de su pantalón azul claro, pero no encontró nada.- ¿Tienes algo de azúcar?- Preguntó interrogativamente.

Ella no contestó. Fue a la cocina y sacó la azucarera, entregándosela a L tal cual, mientras él cogia la cuchara con el dedo índice y el pulgar y tomaba una pequeña porción de azucar, disfrutandolo.

-Gracias.- Dijo una vez dejó la cuchara en la mesa y volvió a observar a Laia, quién no se habia movido en lo absoluto.- Se te va a enfriar la cena.- Señaló el plato de sopa encima de la mesa.

Ella, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se dirigió a la mesa y, con lentitud, se terminó la comida. Luego dejó todo tal cual y regresó de pie, con los brazos cruzados, a su lugar anterior.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?

...

-¡Mío!- Un pelirojo saltó literalmente encima del sofá mientras apretaba con una fuerza y velocidad considerablemente anormal los botones del mando de su consola, mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado y hacia otro, emocionado. -¡Sí!

Matt saltó de nuevo, y se dirigió hacia Cala, sentada en una silla de madera y viéndolo con diversión, y la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra sí como si fuera un peluche o un cojín, mientras ella tratab de soltarse.

-Me vas a... asfixiar.- Dijo, provocando que él la soltara y corriera a abrazar a Mello, quién no tardó tanto en zafarse del pelirrojo con desgana e irritación.

-¡Suéltame!- Bramó el rubio.

Matt se rió y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, mientras Cala y Mello se miraban, desafiantes, conscientes de la próxima jugada. Jugar a cartas con el rubio era todo un reto para ella, por lo que trataba de elegir bien lo que queria hacer. No se fiaba en absoluto de la eterna y crónica cara de suficiencia de Mello. Nunca.

-Ésta.- Dejó una sobre la mesa. El rubio sonrió, y ella supo que habia perdido.

-¡Maldición!- Dejó caer su parte superior del cuerpo encima de la mesa, hundiéndose en la miseria. Perder ante Mello era perder ante un tirano. ¿Cuanto chocolate debería comprarle esa vez?

-Seré benévolo y solo te pediré cinco tabletas.- Se sentía dueño de Cala en aquel momento. Podia decidir qué queria que hiciera, y lo satisfacía. Pero aun así, quiso ser bueno solo por una vez y le dejó que cogiera algunas de las tabletas que la chica solía esconder de sus manos.- Bien.- Mordió sonoramente la primera mientras la castaña recogía el montón de cartas y los guardaba en un cajón del mueble.

Aquel día habia sido aburrido. Matt ocupaba la televisión de la sala y Mello quiso jugar contra ella de nuevo, a sabiendas que ganaria y se sentiria superior de nuevo. Algo que a Cala le desagradaba pero no podia evitar.

La silla de al lado de la castaña estaba ocupada por un soñoliento albino que observaba el lugar como si no estuviera presente. Cala notó aquello.

-¿Estás bien Near?- Le puso la mano encima de su frente.- No parece que tengas fiebre...

-El cansancio suele provocar efectos similares a sentirse con fiebre.- Dijo con la voz monótona, levantandose torpemente y dirigiéndose a su piso, justo al lado, para descansar.

-Voy contigo.- Se apresuró Cala. Estaba preocupada por lo que habia dicho. Seguramente habia pasado las dos últimas noches en vela por tratar de solucionar algún caso lo suficientemente dificil y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Lo sujetó por los hombros cuando vió que se tambaleaba un poco y ella misma abrió las dos puertas restantes, llevándolo a su cama.

-No tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con tus casos.

El chico se sentó retorciéndose un mechón de pelo encima de la cama. La castaña se sentó frente a él con la mirada seria, de piernas cruzadas, mientras esperaba alguna respuesta del chico que no llegó. Pasaron los segundos y la escena seguía igual, aunque ella se habia acostumbrado de algún modo a que eso ocurriera con Near.

...

Albert habia salido a matar el tiempo cerca del río, lugar en el que hacia más frío de lo normal. Aunque él estaba inquietantemente bien con una chaqueta negra, de modo que ignoraba a la gente que caminaba con paso apresurado a su lado buscando el refugio del calor. Él e sentía bien.

Respecto a lo que sucedió con Amanda tres años atrás, no le importaba demasiado. El que fuera o dejara de ser Kira, el que fuera o dejara de ser una asesina... el que hubiera estado siempre tan cerca de ella o el que hubiera asesinado a Xac y a su novia.

Albert conocía a Xac.

No demasiado, apenas habia coincidido un par de veces, y sabia que era el hermano mayor de Cala, quien se lo confesó por aquellos tiempos. Y aunque pareciera que no, habia pensado en ella y le habia llegado a interesar de algun modo. No lo suficiente como para tener algo con ella, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la presencia de Lucas lo molestara levemente.

Y, claro, también estaba Laia. Después de que Carlos, Ana y Uriel se marcharan y quedaran solo Cala, Lucas y él, Albert era consciente de que se sentiria de algún modo triste. Porque notaba que habia cambiado. Porque siempre habia estado tan pendiente de ella que las más pequeñas cosas llegaban al alcanze de su razonamiento.

Se apoyó con aire desinteresado en la barandilla de frío metal que rodeaba la acera del lado del río. Fue entonces cuando la vió.

Una libreta fina y de aspecto desgastado, de color negro, con unas letras de color blanco en las cuales se podía leer perfectamente dos palabras. _Death Note_.

Bajó los escalones y se situó al mismo nivel del río, justo al lado de dónde habia visto el cuaderno, y lo cogió con ambas manos, observandolo con sumo cuidado y respeto. La abrió y encontró algunas letras, pero completamente desconocidas. Aún así, entendía lo que decía. Entendía que aquello no era una "Death Note". Veía que aquello no era un simple cuaderno negro con letras en blanco que alguien dejó allí para divertirse. No. Lo entendió todo. Esa libreta habia matado a más de cien personas en su anterior uso y por tanto, su dueño, se habia convertido en un dios de la muerte. Habia adquirido un poder grandioso y, por tanto, ya no era una Death Note normal. Era una Death Note SS.

Y con tan sólo tocarla y ver esos símbolos desconocidos, Albert pudo saberlo. Su pregunta, la que se formulaba en su cabeza, era el por qué.

**Dooomo arigato! **

**Este capitulo ha sido el fin de la descripción de las distintas situaciones de los personajes más importantes y, por tanto (aunque aun me quede aclarar un poco el asunto de Laia y L), finaliza la etapa de paz. Espero ver que conclusiones sacais tras la mención de la Death Note SS, y las dudas y misterios sobre el "nuevo" cuaderno van a explicarse en los siguiente capitulos. **

**Matta ne! Nos leeremos pronto :))**


	5. Death Note SS

**Death Note no me pertenece. ¿Obvio? Demasiado... **

**Bueno, lo primero siempre es lo primero: agradeceros por los reviews del capitulo anterior que, como de costumbre (y aunque vuelva a sonar repetitivo) me animan mucho a continuar mi historia. **

**En este capítulo intentaré no escribir la situación de los personajes y pasar a la acción. Espero lograrlo. Espero que os guste. Espero que me digais vuestra opinión en los reviews. :))**

LIFE NOTE- Guerra Santa

El día amaneció terriblemente soleado. Era un viernes cualquiera, en el que cada persona hacia sus labores diarias, ya sea en sus casas, el trabajo, la escuela o la calle. Y en aquel momento Albert hacía lo suyo, que era dormir.

Tenía la costumbre de levantarse tarde e irse a dormir tarde. Solía llevar una mala vida pero su aspecto nunca se veía afectado por ello. Se levantó a la hora de la comida, que para él era la hora del desayuno. Bebió la leche directamente del envase y no se molestó en separar las _oreos, _limitándose tan solo a morderlas con indiferencia.

Estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón de su pequeño piso, el cual pagaba a duras penas.

_Debo encontrar un trabajo pronto..._, se dijo mientras encendía la televisión por un canal musical cualquiera. No solían gustarle las canciones comerciales, porque no le provocaban nada. No pensaba en nada cuando las escuchaba, porque no le producían ninguna sensación. Tal vez por eso solían hacerle un poco de compañía; no les prestaba atención pero de igual modo no se veía envuelto en el devastador silencio que llenaba su apartamento siempre, al mediodía.

Cogió el cuaderno llamado "Death Note" y lo examinó de nuevo, como si las dos horas que se estuvo la noche interior para asimilar toda la información transmitida hubieran sido inútiles y quisiera comenzar de nuevo.

Las normas parecían senzillas: escribía el nombre de alguien y éste moría de un ataque al corazón poco después.

Pero habia sentido un relámpago inquietante en cuanto la tocó. Las cosas no se limitaban tan sólo a eso. Era un artilugio para matar mucho más complicado que eso.

-Hmm...- Suspiró algo cansado, sentándose de piernas cruzadas encima del sofá.- Death Note SS, ¿eh?

Observó la contraportada con interés, pero regresó a la página de delante.

En ese mismo momento, algo alejados de aquel pequeño pero importante pueblo, entre la vegetación de un bosque húmedo por las recientes lluvias y la humedad general del ambiente, Light y Ryuk estaban conversando sobre cierto cuaderno misterioso.

-¿Death Note SS?- El shinigami más viejo estaba confundido.- Exactamente, ¿qué es eso, Light?

-Es algo muy simple.- El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Lo escuché de uno de tus más viejos compañeros, no recuerdo su nombre. Resulta.- Prosiguió a contar.- Que cuando una Death Note ha sido usada por un humano más de 100 veces, adquiere poderes especiales.

-¿Poderes especiales?

-Así es. A partir de las 100 víctimas, y progresivamente, el cuaderno va augmentando su poder mortífero. Dado que maté más de 200 personas con la mía, su poder se ha duplicado. No entiendo exactamente si será o no verdad, pero el mundo shinigami está podrido.

Un pájaro revoloteó agitadamente cerca de dónde se encontraban ambos dioses de la muerte, provocando que Ryuk sintiera ganas de comérselo por un motivo desconocido. ¿Cuántas veces le habrá dicho a Light en su otra vida que su mundo era un completo aburrimiento? Suponía que muchissimas.

-Y si un humano recoge dicha Death Note...

-... se le otorgará un poder inmenso capaz hasta de matar a los shinigamis.- Light terminó la frase con una sádica sonrisa, provocando que los vendajes que rodeaban su cuerpo le hicieran ver cientos de veces más horrible de lo que ya era. Sus dientes se alinearon a su manera hasta que el dios de la muerte terminó su risa.

Aunque aquello no le parecía gracioso a Ryuk. ¿Acaso sabía Light lo que estaba haciendo al otorgar aquel cuaderno a un humano? Era cierto que se cansaba pronto de su vida como shinigami, pero no queria morir a manos de un horrendo humano.

-Pero no hace falta preocuparse, Ryuk.- Light volvió a su tono de voz habitual.- Porque dicho humano no tiene por qué saber que tiene el poder de asesinarnos.- Se relamió con gusto.- Y ese no es solo el poder de la Death Note SS. ¿Conoces los cinco deseos imposibles, Ryuk?

Él negó con la cabeza, esperando curioso a que su compañero le contara sobre eso.

-Con esos deseos, tienes el poder de matar a quién quieras. A lo qué quieras. Sea mortal o no, y también de revivirlo. Con esos cinco deseos imposibles puedes ser capaz de revivir a quién quieras... ¡lo entiendes! ¡Es un poder magnífico!

Light comenzó a reír de un modo que hacia tiempo que Ryuk no le observaba reír. El viejo dios de la muerte observó algo desanimado el pueblo que se extendía bajo los pies de esa montaña, y entonces volvió a sonreir. Claro que lo entendía. Sólo aquella idea ya contenía la palabra "diversión" grabada a fuego en ella.

...

Near estaba sentado en su posición habitual en el suelo, resolviendo un rompecabezas que habia solucionado cientos de veces antes, pero que aun así insistía en montar una y otra vez. Habia estado algo molesto aquel día, y con el paso del tiempo comprendió lo que sentía.

_Celos._

Era un sentimiento desagradable para el chico. Lo habia sentido pocas veces antes. De ese chico llamado Carlos años atrás, y en alguna que otra ocasión, pero llevaba tiempo sin recibir su visita en su recién descubierto corazón.

El caso era que, con la llegada de Cala a su mundo, su frialdad habia ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Seguía siendo frío, pero no del mismo modo en que lo conocieron Matt y Mello.

-¿Near?- Cala se asomó con cuidado por la puerta de su apartamento, hasta comprovar que, efectivamente, el albino se encontraba en medio del suelo con un montón de piezas de puzzle rodeandole. Era tan lindo cuando le encontraba así...

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó junto a él, en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que el chico terminara con lo que estaba haciendo para, luego, mirarla a sus ojos marrones interrogativamente, preguntándole qué era lo que quería.

-Elius ha vuelto.- Dijo.

Hacia tiempo que no recibian la visita de ese angel. A Near ni le agradaba ni le desagradaba, pues cuidaba de la persona que quería y gracias a él fueron posibles muchas cosas que nunca hubieran sido ni tan solo imaginables sin su ayuda.

-Dice que tiene un mensaje del mismo rey de su mundo, para nosotros.

El rostro de Near se volvió, como de costumbre, inexcrutable. Pero la curiosidad le mataba, sin que nadie lo notara.

Se levantó con tranquilidad. Vió a Cala de nuevo tan cerca y, aunque solo la tranquilizara, le dió un suave beso en la mejilla, acompañado de una efímera per linda sonrisa, mientras se encaminaban al apartamento de la castaña, que habia esbozado una amplia sonrisa. Como siempre que cosas como esas sucedían.

Una vez acomodados, y tras haber recibido la salutación del vivin de largos y rubios cabellos, éste prosiguió a contarles exactamente lo mismo que, pocos días atrás, el rey vivin habia confiado a L.

-¿Un poder inimaginable?- Mello mordió una de sus tabletas.- Es decir, otra Death Note.

-No del todo.- Elius se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.- No ha querido darme muchas explicaciones, solo quiso que os avisara y que os pidiera que buscarais al poseedor de esa posible Death Note y lo detuviéramos tan pronto como fuera posible.

-¿Algun motivo en especial?- Dijo Matt, saliendo un poco del trance en que su dichosa maquinita le tenia metido.

La mirada seria del angel les advirtió de que aquello era peligroso.

-Hasta los shinigamis quieren encontrar a quien pueda usarla.

-Es decir, que no cualquiera puede usar ese cuaderno.- Mello conluyó con total normalidad aquello.- ¿Quién puede y quién no puede?

-No estoy seguro.- El vivin observó a todos y a cada uno de ellos.- Se trata de una antigua leyenda y prefiero no creer mucho en ellas. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que solo las personas que se hayan relacionado antes con shinigamis pueden usarla.

-¿Huh? ¿Con shinigamis? ¡Tsk! Es algo un poco simple.

-No, Mello.- Near intervino por primera vez.- Apuesto a que no se tiene que haber relacionado con un shinigami cualquiera.

Elius suspiró.

-Así es.

-¿Y entonces, con quién?

-Con el rey del mundo shinigami.

**Siento la tardanza, aqui tenéis el capitulo de Life Note II- Guerra Santa. Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestras opiniones en lo reviews :))**


	6. Videojuego

**Gracias por vuestra espera y los reviews :)) **

**En el otro capitulo conté que sólo alguien que se haya relacionado antes con el rey del mundo shinigami puede ser capaz de usar una Death Note SS. El problema es... ¿Qué relación pudo tener Albert con el gran dios de la muerte? ¿Como fue que se cruzó tan pronto con la libreta y fue la persona indicada desde el principio? Puedo suponer que os lo habeis preguntado un poco, quitándole importancia. Pues la tiene. En este capitulo, las respuestas. **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Los cuatro presentes quedaron en silencio tras haber escuchado la revelación de Elius, quién seguía en su misma posición y con la vista fijada en Near, Cala, Matt y Mello, de pie helados delante de él.

-El rey del mundo shinigami...- Repitió para sí mismo Mello, sin salir aún de su asombro.- ¿Como alguien puede relacionarse con él?

De nuevo, el silencio.

No habia nadie que pudiera especificar un motivo por el que un humano normal (o según pensaban ellos, normal) pudiera tener relación alguna con semejante dios de la muerte. Era simplemente impensable y a su modo, impossible.

Near jugueteó un poco con su mechón de cabello blanco, mientras refelxionaba sobre lo dicho por Elius. Antes hubiera pensado que mentía, que no era posible porque se salía de su pensamiento razonable pero, ahora que sabia que existían esos dos otros mundos, que se podía ir y venir, que, además, existían no una, no, sinó más de un tipo de Death Note... nada le parecía ilógico.

El vivin se despidió de los cuatro, revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo de Cala con una triste sonrisa. Temía por ella, pero tampoco queria expresarlo, pues había decidido confiar en aquellos chicos. Y el rey de su mundo también, puesto que el rubio y el pelirojo seguían haciendo de las suyas en el mundo real.

Finalmente, se desvaneció en el aire y cada uno volvió a su tarea. Matt estaba encargándose de los últimos niveles de uno de sus videojuegos nuevos, Mello comía chocolate y Near se quedó de pie, estático, pensando. Cala sólo lo vio con curiosidad y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Ven.- Le dijo al peliblanco.

Éste la siguió con curiosidad y, una vez fuera del alcanze de la vista de ambos chicos, ella le dió un suave abrazo. Seguía siendo más alta que él, pero eso no le quitaba nada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó al chico, quién habia correspondido con algo de torpeza a su abrazo. La soltó poco después y quedaron frente a frente. Cala estaba algo preocupada porque habia visto a Near cambiar su rostro al completo desde hacia un par de días, y no entendía el por qué.

No contestó.

Cala se había acostumbrado un poco a que él no contestara a preguntas concretas que tenían que ver con sus sentimientos, pero le molestaba. Se sentó en la cama, y él a su lado.

-Nada.- Dijo él al fin.

Ella iba a protestar, pero el albino la cogió por los hombros con fuerza y la hizo perder el equilibrio, de modo que cayó entre las piernas de él, completamente sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a cien. Hacía un tiempo que su "novio" (a veces dudaba si llamarle así, porque nunca habian quedado en serlo) no sentía esos impulsos, por lo que sus sospechas de que algo sucediera se intensificaron.

Y más lo hicieron cuando él bajó su cabeza para darle un beso, entreabriendo la boca y, al fusionarse ambos labios, enroscando su lengua con la de ella. Una y otra vez, casi sin aliento, sintiendo como algo en su corazón crecía una y otra vez.

Cuando se separaron definitivamente, él rodeó la cintura y la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Q-qué ocurre, Near?- Murmuró ella, casi sin atreverse a continuar insistiendo.

Pero, de nuevo, el silencio. Cala comenzaba a temer que fuera algo realmente grave, pero suspiró de alivio al ver contestada su pregunta.

-Celos.- Dijo él, monótonamente.

Ella se sentó de un modo que pudiera ver su rostro, algo sonrojado, muy provablemente por la vergüenza que le producía el decir aquello en voz alta.

-¿Celos de qué?

-De Matt.- Dijo secamente, mientras procedía a su ritual de retorcerse con calma y tranquilidad uno de sus blancos mechones.

Cala estuvo un momento pensando aquella respuesta. ¿Él tenía celos de Matt? Lo habia dicho, pero era incapaz de imaginarlo. Era su mejor amigo, nada más.

-¿Qué hizo que tuvieras celos?

Near dejó de retorcerse su cabello blanco un segundo, antes de pensarse la respuesta y dar con una que no le gustaba demasiado. No le gustaba pensar que solamente el ver como él la abrazaba y descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella lo ponía levemente _molesto_. Porque él no podía hacerlo. Porque era bajito, y poco sociable.

Al ser Matt todo lo contrario, y ver lo bien que se llevaba con ella, no podia evitar pensar que Cala terminaria cansándose de su silencio, su tranquilidad, su monotonía... y lo ponía nervioso. Más de lo que la chica le ponía ya. Más allá.

De nuevo, respondió con un simple "nada" mientras apartaba la vista hacia la ventana y observaba el cielo de un color azul grisáceo.

Cala se levantó y se alejó de Near para alcanzar un estante en el que tenía una consola portátil que le habia regalado Matt hacia apenas un año con un juego de _Mario_ para que jugara cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. De hecho, casi nunca jugaba, pero la ayudaba a pensar o a evadirse de la realidad cuando queria hundirse en un mundo lejano.

Se la tendió al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres probar?

Near observó dicho objeto con recelo. No era del todo un juguete, aunque tuviera la misma función. Tenía varios botones y, como habia visto en su compañero pelirrojo, podía ser adictivo. No se fiaba mucho, y temía que sus capacidades deductivas se redujeran si jugaba a eso. Sin embargo, un sentimiento aún mayor se abrió paso en él y tomó como quien no quiere la cosa la consola que ella le tendía.

Buscó el botón de encendido y observó la pantalla, hasta que Cala, con una risita, le dijo que tenía que pulsar el potón "A", tal y como se decía en la pantalla. Sintió algo de vergüenza en aquel momento, pero interiormente pensaba que podría ser mejor que el mismissimo Matt (¿quién no pensó el tener esa inmensa suerte del principiante alguna vez?).

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Se escuchaba el sonido del juego y constantemente se leían en la pantalla las dos palabras que indicaban el fin del juego, y vuelta a comenzar.

Al final, Near se cansó.

-¿Ya no quieres jugar más?- Preguntó ella al ver que apagaba el juego.

Él procedió a retorcerse su mechón de cabello habitual con un leve sentimiento de verguenza. Al fin y al cabo, habia algo aparte de las relaciones sociales y el deporte que no sabia hacer.

-Hay muchos libros.- Dijo sin interés en observar las estanterías de la habitación de la chica, repeletas, efectivamente, de libros. Él sabía que Cala gustaba de la lectura, pero quería cambiar de tema.

-Algo tendré que hacer cuando Matt está embobado con sus videojuegos y tú y Mello estáis trabajando en algun caso.- Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a por un libro delgado y ligero, de novela policíaca.- _El verano de los juguetes muertos_.- Leyó.- ¿Quieres leerlo?

Near cogió el libro y lo ojeó.

-No me gustan los libros.- Dijo, algo más frío de lo habitual.- No tienen una utilidad concreta y lo que reflejan no es real. No puede ayudar en casos reales.

Cala frunció el ceño, algo contrariada y molesta por la repentina frialdad del albino. No cogió el libro que él le ofreció de vuelta, sino que lo empujó hacia el pecho del chico, indicándole que quería que lo leyera.

Entonces, entró Mello dando una patada a la puerta, como de costumbre.

-Comida.- Gruñó.

...

Eran las nueve de la noche del día 15 de Septiembre. La luz del día casi habia desaparecido y dejaba en su lugar una fría y solitaria oscuridad que no le gustaba demasiado a Laia. Le recordaba que estaba sola en su apartamento y no tenia nada que hacer por las noches.

Pero ahora cenaba acompañada de ese misterioso ser llamado "L".

-¿Todos los de tu mundo tienen como nombre una letra?- Preguntó mientras dejaba enfriar las croquetas y se servía un vaso de agua.

El pelinegro, mirándola con sus grandes ojos negros, negó. Tomó el tenedor con el dedo índice y el pulgar y pinchó una de las croquetas que tenía en su plato. Bufó un par de veces y se llevó un mordisco a la boca.

-Es solo mi nombre.

-Oh.

Aquel era un "hombre", si se podia decir de ese modo, de pocas palabras. Solía responder a sus preguntas, no interrumpía su intimidad y, por las noches, las mañanas y gran parte de la tarde no lo veía. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena, solía estar con ella.

-¿Y como es tu mundo?

-Aburrido.- Sentenció.- ¿Tiene estas preguntas algún objetivo concreto?

La rubia mordió también una croqueta, a la vez que sonreía para sus adentros. No solo era de pocas palabras, sino que un chico muy observador, calculador y meticuloso. Hasta el punto que rozaba lo absurdo, a veces.

-No.- Dijo.- Sólo conocerte un poco más y tener algo de que hablar durante la cena.

-¿Entonces yo también puedo hacer preguntas?- Laia asintió, divertida.- ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

La rubia sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Dentro de tres días. El 18 de Septiembre.

-Buen cálculo.- Dijo él, dando de nuevo otro mordisco.- ¿Color favorito?

-Ninguno en especial.

-¿Grupo sanguineo?

-¿Para que lo quieres saber?- Dijo, casi gritando de la sorpresa, con la boca abierta de par en par.

-Hm... para nada, en realidad. Dije que quería hacer preguntas, ¿no las hago?- Laia puso cara confundida.- Supongo que no importa si las hago o no.

Durante algunos segundos, estuvieron en silencio, comiendo las croquetas que se habian enfriado un poco y ya no les quemaban en la lengua. L observó a Laia durante un par de segundos, escrutándola con la mirada. Cada vez se alegraba más de que hubiera sido ella la que cogiera la Life Note del rey vivin, y no sabría decir el por qué.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Dijo.

Fue entonces que L se percató de que llevaba observándola durante un rato y, tras terminar de masticar, procedió a contestarle.

-Estaba pensando que fue una buena decisión darte la Life Note. Entendiste todo pronto.

-Oh, gracias... supongo.

Y siguieron comiendo, en silencio, pero no uno tenso; uno de esos silencios agradables.

**¿Reviews? :3**


	7. Experimentando

**-Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Bueeeno, aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo "Experimentando". Sabemos que a Albert le gusta Laia, ¿no? Pero que no es recíproco. Estamos en el dia 16 de Septiembre, ¿si? :)) Dejo de hablar, espero que disfrutéis de éste capitulo. **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Aquel dia, Near y Mello estaban encerrados en su piso y aun siendo las seis de la tarde y comenzando a ocultarse la luz del Sol tras las montañas, no habian aparecido por el apartamento que Cala compartía con Matt.

Según tenía entendido, el rubio se habia empeñado en superar a Near en el número de casos resueltos en un día, por lo que ambos estaban trabajando. Mientras, Cala estaba tumbada en su cama observando su escritorio, más concretamente, la consola que le dejó a Near para que provara a jugar.

¿Había hecho bien? Sentía que tal vez él se habia sentido incómodo al toparse en algo con lo que no fuera bueno, pero a ella no le habia importado aquello y le habia insistido.

Y es que, aún llevando en esa relación casi tres años, seguía pensando que en realidad las cosas no habian cambiado demasiado. Todas las mañanas recibía un beso en los labios. Solía levantarse al lado de Near, a veces, incluso, llegando a estar abrazada a él. Siempre se sonrojaba y, por lo común, él no mostraba en absoluto sus sentimientos. A veces los notaba, pero suponía que era por la costumbre de llevar tanto tiempo con él. Además de que, en aquellos días, casi no habia pasado un rato largo con él. Ni siquiera habia dormido a su lado y, aunque las cosas hubiesen sido así siempre, se sentía insatisfecha.

Se giró de lado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared algo deprimida.

¿Por qué pensaba en aquello justo en ese momento? Porque temía que él estuviera a su lado solo por la costumbre, que la besara todas las mañanas por la costumbre, que se dejara abrazar por la costumbre... si ella fuera él, se sentiria algo humillada al ser más bajita. ¿Se sentiría él de ese modo? No quiso pensarlo.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus tristes cavilaciones. Murmuró un "pasa" bajito mientras se incorporaba en la cama y miraba como Matt entraba con algo de pereza por la puerta.

-Hola.- Lo saludó.- ¿Ocurre algo?

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Cala y observó la consola en el escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has estado jugando a la consola que te dí?

-No mucho, la verdad.- Se rió un poco.- Sigo siendo demasiado mala para poder jugar bien contra ti...

Matt también soltó una risa débil, mientras se apoyaba con la espalda contra la pared, y Cala hacía lo mismo. Durante unos segundos, estuvieron en un silencio absoluto. Ella, preguntándose por qué motivo en concreto el gamer habia decidido visitar su habitación, y él pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación con la castaña, aunque realmente no fuera esa su intención.

Lo cierto es que sin Mello cerca, Matt se aburría. Y sin Near cerca, Cala solía empezar una discusión consigo misma sobre si él la queria o no, como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada de su principe azul.

_Suena demasiado estúpido_, se dijo a sí misma mientras dirigía una mirada a Matt.

-Esta noche es la fiesta mayor de un pueblo cercano.- Dijo al pelirrojo.- ¿Te apetecería ir?

Él giró su cabeza algo sorprendido, pues realmente ese verano lo habian pasado en las fiestas del pueblo vecino y el suyo, sin alejarse en demasía.

-Estaria bien.- Aceptó.- ¿Tu y yo?

-Supongo que a Laia no le molestará venir.

-Hm, no me cae mal.

Matt habia tenido algún contacto con Laia, aunque estaba demasiado interesado en sus videojuegos que no le prestó demasiada atención. Recordó un día en que ella y Mello tuvieron una fuerte discusión y, de algún modo, la compadeció. Discutir con el rubio era sumamente irritante, aquello lo sabia por Cala.

-Bueno, voy a llamarla.- Se levantó y cogió el teléfono móbil y, entre la conversación, le preguntó a Matt:- ¿Tienes coche o carnet de conducir?- Él negó, y Cala se lo dijo a su vez a Laia quien pareció tener una buena idea, hasta terminar colgando el teléfono con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- Quiso saber él.

-Iremos con el _Bus de la fiesta_. Sale a las doce y regresa a la cinco por tan sólo 2€.- La castaña mostró una amplia sonrisa.- Será mejor olvidar este ambiente casi deprimente y perpararnos para la fiesta.- Intentó levantar a Matt para animarlo, aunque al salir de la habitación de la chica se dirigieron directamente al salon y, encendiendo la televisión con el volumen al máximo, echaron unas carreras al _Need por speed_ mientras la luz del Sol terminaba de esconderse tras las montañas.

...

Albert caminaba por las calles del pueblo con tranquilidad, pensando, asimilando la situación. Tenia que ser meticuloso. Tenia que ser perfecto, y parecerlo.

Aquella noche era la fiesta mayor de un pueblo cercano. Sabia que Laia habia ido todos los años, y no dejaria pasar de nuevo esta gran oportunidad para acercarse a ella. Ya le podían llamar acosador, que poco le importaba en ese momento, en el qual se alejaba hacia un parque solitario para poner en orden sus ideas y sus pensamientos.

Habia un banco algo alejado con unos pedales que no opusieron resistencia a sus pies cuando se dispuso a pedalear un rato bajo la tintineante luz de la farola, apenas a un par de metros de él.

-Buenas tardes, Albert.- Dijo una voz.

El rubio se alteró y buscó al dueño de ese saludo, hasta toparse con una criatura cubierta de vendajes, con un cabello marrón, muy provablemente oscurecido por la suciedad que lo envolvía y con una amplia sonrisa, llena de dientes, algunos de ellos con sarro. Evitó una mueca de asco ante tal imagen, y dejó que ese _monstruo_ hablara.

-Veo que siempre llevas contigo esa Death Note SS.- Dijo, acercándose al chico.- Eso es bueno. ¿Sabes? Esa libreta me pertenece.

-Puedo devolvértela si quieres.- Aunque en realidad a Albert no le interesaba devolverla ahora que cada vez se veía más cercano a descubrir el misterio que envolvía el cuaderno.

-No, no, no me interesa. Será tuya, ahora. Pero dime, ¿sabes lo que puedes hacer con ella?- El rubio asintió, pedaleando de nuevo algo más relajado.- ¿Y lo has provado?

-Todavía no. No le guardo suficiente rencor a alguien como par escribir su nombre.

_Interesante, precavido y bastante confiado_, dedujo Ryuk, invisible a los ojos de Albert, mientras sonreía ante la fingida generosidad de su compañero de diversiones, Light.

-Bueno, déjame explicarte algunas cosas interesantes sobre el poder de esta libreta...

...

Aquella misma noche, Laia, Cala y Matt subieron al autobus que les llevaria por 2€ hasta el pueblo, y los llevaría de vuelta a la hora acordada. Momentos antes, la castaña habia intentado convencer a Near para que fuera con ellos, sin ningún éxito.

"-Las fiestas no son útiles y suelen deteriorar la mentalidad.", dijo, regresando a su papeleo. A Mello ya ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle, pues estaba enterrado entre montañas de papeles en ese momento. Cala se preguntó de dónde sacaban todos esos casos.

De todos modos, ahora estaba manteniendo una animada conversación con Laia, aunque esta desviaba un poco su mirada hacia un asiento vacío un par de filas hacia adelante (comprobando el estado de cierto pelinegro empeñado en acompañarla), y también hablando con su amiga.

Llegaron temprano. El ambiente festivo comenzaba a rodearles y unas amplias sonrisas recorrían el rostro de ambas jóvenes. Matt, por su lado, se limitaba a fijjar su mirada en la pantalla de su PSP, ajeno a la situación.

Estuvieron durante un par de horas en el baile, disfrutando, bebiendo y, obviamente, bailando varias de las canciones que pusieron, hasta que un chico se acercó a Laia con las claras intenciones de ligar con ella.

-Hola guapa.- La saludó, algo borracho. Ella le miró de arriba abajo y, dando un suspiro, se alejó un poco de él. Sin embargo, al ver que éste persistía y comenzaba a hablar de temas más o menos interesantes, consiguió el permiso de su acompañante y bailó un rato con él, hasta que un inquietante acontecimiento la puso blanca como el papel.

El chico dejó de moverse. Se quedó parado completamente y, entonces, comenzó a encogerse, agarrando su cuello como si quisiera ahogarse a si mismo, con mucha fuerza.

La rubia intentó sujetarle antes de que cayera al suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tanto Matt como Cala se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudarla a llevarlo al médico, pero la noticia que recibieron por parte del doctor fue paralizante.

-Se trata de algo que no ví jamás antes.- Comenzó, con tono preocupado. Esperó unos segundos antes de preparar lo que iba a decir.- Pero parece que, simplemente, la traquea se ha cortado.

-¿...?- La cara de asombro de todos fue monumental.- ¿Co... cortado? ¿Como es eso posible?

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez esté equibocado, porque no ha sido un análisis muy profundo, pero al tocarle la zona que se sujetaba, me ha parecido notar eso. Puede que esté equibocado.- Añadió.- Pero parece la causa más provable.

**Siento si me tardé en actualizar esta vez, y si fue algo tedioso el capitulo. En el siguiente se explicara exactamente qué ha pasado con el borracho de la fiesta. ¿Reviews? :))**


	8. Pensamientos

**Bueno, este capitulo va a ser un poco... especial. Cuenta todo lo que pensaron y vieron los personajes implicados en la muerte del borracho, además de descubrir pequeños detalles importantes. Espero que os guste :))**

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

**-Albert**

Aquella mañana habia sido una bastante aburrida. Pensar era aburrido, y escuchar las explicaciones de Light era devastador. No hacía falta que le pidiera que matara a Lucas, o que matara a ciertas personas para comprovarlo, cosa que le llamaba la atención. ¿Cómo demonios conocía él a Lucas? ¿Y para qué le queria ver muerto? Por más que le preguntó, el shinigami no quiso responderle.

La fiesta de aquella noche era un buen cambio. Y un buen lugar para provar sus poderes, además de poder verse con Laia quien, seguramente, asistiría. Era una fiesta. Y aunque los años anteriores se habia quedado en su casa, Albert confiaba en encontrarla bailando y luciendo un vestido hermoso.

Por eso fue. Aunque Light lo llamó varias veces cosas como "romanticón" o "estúpido enamorado", no le afectó para nada. Según lo que le contó de su anterior vida, y lo que podia ver comparándola con aquella, ese shinigami se habia vuelto muy cascarrabias y amante de molestar a la gente. Actividad que practicaba a diario con él, metiéndose con su amor por Laia, aunque intentaba no mostrarse molesto.

Y en esas, llegó a la fiesta. Subió con el bus y sonrió ampliamente al ver que cierta rubia también subía, aunque frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Cala y un desconocido. Si bien ya tenía asumido que la castaña la acompañaría, no el gustaba que aquel tipo fuera con ellas. Pero se mantuvo calmado hasta que llegaron a la carpa, lugar en el que se quedaría varias horas observando embobado los movimientos de Laia. Viéndola bailar, hablar, reir...

Hasta que un desconocido algo borracho se acercó a ella, y se puso a bailar con la rubia. No queria permitirlo. Los celos subían hasta su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa y, recordando las palabras de Light, se dirigió a un amigo el borracho que habia visto hacia algun tiempo para preguntarle el nombre de su compañero. Sonrió.

_-Escucha, Albert.- El shinigami le tendió la Death Note por la primera página, por estrenar.- Con una Death Note SS puedes matar de formas mucho más creativas que con una Death Note normal y común.- Observó al rubio mirarle con cara de interrogación.- Puedes manipular el cuerpo de tu victima según te venga en gana. Habrá sus limites.- Aclaró.- Pero puedes divertirte. _

_-¿Algun ejemplo? _

_-Puedes crear un agujero en los pulmones, cortar un hueso, la lengua de tu victima...- Sonrió maquivélicamente.- Y muchas cosas más. Sólo hace falta imaginación.- Light tendió la libreta aún más cercana a Albert, pero este se rehusó. Aún no habia nadie a quien detestara tanto como para llegar a ese extremo._

Regresó a su lugar entre las sombras y pensó alguna forma interesante de morir. ¿Intentaba abusar de Laia y él aparecía en su rescate, justo antes de que muriera por un ataque al corazón? ¿O, mejor, la convencía para ir a un lugar y allí abusaba de ella? Así podria aparecer mágicamente, antes de asesinarle...

¿Pero porque abusar de Laia? Se preguntó, algo avergonzado pero no arrepentido. De todos modos, lo hacia porque pareceria un héroe para ella, por eso.

Bah, no se complicaría la vida. Escribió lo primero que se le vino en mente y suspiró cuando pasó el tiempo necesario, y el hombre caía al suelo.

Sí, era cierto, la Death Note SS le proporcionaba muchas, muchissimas opciones para matar. Pero en ese momento, y con el frío de la noche penetrando en todo su cuerpo, no le importaba demasiado. Empezaba a tener algunas ideas en su mente para que nadie se acercara a Laia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría hacerlo. Exceptó él. Sonrió...

**-Light **

La muerte no era algo excepcional en la vida quotidiana de un shinigami, por lo que ver morir a gente no resultaba algo fuera de lo común.

Pero para el planificador de Light, al cual las cosas comenzaban a salirle bien, y para el curioso Ryuk, quien empezaba a ver asomar en su campo de visión la palabra "diversión" con la muerte de ese hombre bebido, las cosas eran distintas.

Light era consciente del estado en el que se encontraba. Se sentía humillado, demacrado, se tenía asco a si mismo por ser lo que era. Por eso, ver como otra gente moría tan sólo por la diversión de uno, de algun modo, le llenaba.

Le tenía rencor al mundo por haberle llevado a ese estado. A él, ¡quién intentó llevar al mundo por el buen camino! Se sentía traicionado por la humanidad entera, y como buen vengador, iba a cobrar su venganza a través de Albert.

Aquella noche de Septiembre, acompañando al muchacho a su dichosa fiesta, pudo percatarse de detalles importantes que lo dejaron perplejo, pero que hicieron que su rabia aumentará más de lo que podía.

L... ¡L! ¡L!

El maldito detective estaba al lado de la niñata que tanto traía de cabeza a Albert, aunque nadie parecia percatarse de su presencia. ¿Seria acaso que se encontraba en su mismo estado? Aquello era lo más provable, sumándole el hecho de que tenía alas. No cómo las suyas, que eran negras, sinó blancas.

_Se habrá convertido en uno de esos vivins..._, pensó para sus adentros, aunque intentó esconderse un poco para que él no le viera. Si L no descubría que él se encontraba implicado, jugaría un paso por delante.

Escuchó a Ryuk reír cerca de él, pero le ignoró. Él era sólo un mero espectador, al cual ni siquiera Albert conocía. Pero no era importante. Lo importante era el chico o _vivin_ ojeroso parado con la mirada fría al lado de Laia. Sólo eso, y nada más.

Bueno, y la muerte del borracho, aunque poco le imporaba siempre y cuando causara un gran alboroto y gustara a Albert, quien tenia el deber de sembrar el caos en el mundo entero. Ahora, ese humano carcomido por sentimientos estúpidos era su herramienta. Debía usarla con tacto y evitar que sea descubierta.

**-Laia**

La explicación sobre la muerte del muchacho dejó a la rubia blanca como el papel. ¿Que la tráque habia sido cortada? ¿Así sin más? No pudo evitar dejarse caer al suelo, exhausta, descolocada, adolorida y tremendamente afectada.

No sabia por qué motivo exactamente, pero creía que era su culpa. Que era culpa de Laia que el chico hubiera terminado muerto. Era un presentimiento, una sensación.

Cala la levantó y la sentó en una silla cercana, junto a Matt quien, por una vez, no estaba metido en sus videojuegos. Tenia un cigarro entre los labios y las gafas subidas en su frente, viéndola con unos grandes ojos verdes.

Le tendió un paquete de cigarrillos.

-¿Quieres?

-Agradeceria que no le ofrecieras ese tipo de cosas a Laia.- Se interpuso Cala, aunque no evitó que la rubia sacara uno y, con bastante torpeza, lograra encenderlo y hacer una amplia calada que explusó tosiendo como una desesperada.

Pero aun así siguió calando, hasta que más o menos se acostumbró y notó como la nicotina la relajaba un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, y agradeciendo en silencio a aquel chico casi desconocido el detalle de ofrecerle un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba. Estaba muy alterada.

**-Cala**

La castaña habia visto la muerte antes, cuando trataba de neutralizar a su hermano y a Amanda, cuando trataba de pensar un modo para que las sospechas que Near tenia puestas encima de ella no resbalaran hacia su hermano. Aunque al final las cosas no terminaron bien en ese aspecto, y tanto Xac como Meritxell murieron, sin ella poder revivirles.

Por eso mismo la muerte del borracho tan solo la descolocó un poco. No era tonta, aunque a veces se dijera eso mismo a ella cuando pensaba en Near. Llegó a dos conclusiones interesantes, tal vez poco después incluso que lo hiciera Matt.

Primero, y lo más importante de todo, aquello habia sido de otra Death Note. Una, además con bastante más poder que la que habia poseido Xac o Amanda, además de ser muy curiosa.

Y segundo, la persona que la habia usado estaba en la fiesta, eso sin duda. Esa segunda deducción le habia costado un poco, aunque llegó a ella de todos modos. Aunque no lograba entender el motivo por el cual asesinar a ese muchacho. ¿Habría hecho algo a alguien borracho? En ese estado, podria haber sucedido perfectamente.

Pero no era aquello lo que la preocupaba. Lo dejó a un segundo plano al ver como su mejor amiga se dejaba caer al suelo, exhausta, cansada y asustada. La levantó y la sentó en una silla.

-Agradeceria que no le ofrecieras ese tipo de cosas a Laia.- Dijo algo molesta al ver que Matt le tendía un paquete de tabaco a la rubia. Pero calló al ver que su amiga lo fumaba con ansia y relajación.

La misma Cala estaba asustada. No entendía del todo qué motivo habria tenido el asesino para matar al muchacho, y temblaba solo de pensar en que habría podido elegir también a Laia. No queria eso. Tendria que encontrar pronto los datos de ese chico y hacer funcionar su Life Note otra vez. Después de tres años de paz... ahora volvería a darle un uso.

**-Matt**

El pelirrojo estaba jugando a uno de sus preciados juegos cuando sucedió lo del muchacho. Cuando hubo levantado la vista de la pantalla de su consola, ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Cala y de Laia, por lo que decidió no quedarse atrás y, tras guardar la partida, se levantó a ayudarlas.

Él procedía de la Wammy's House, por lo que no era estúpido en lo más mínimo. Sumando el hecho de que tenia experiencia en el caso Kira y, además, dedujo antes que nadie lo sucedido. Lo mismo, exactamente, que deduciría algunos minutos más tarde, aunque prefirió callarse.

Ver a la rubia descolocada de ese modo lo confundió también a él, quien no dudó en ofrecerle un cigarrillo a la chica. Se percató del comentario de la castaña, pero no le respondió. No era el momento de hacerlo, al menos para él.

Sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar toser a Laia, pero pronto relajo su rostro al pensar de nuevo en lo que se les venía encima. Las advertencias de Elius no habian desaparecido en ningún momento de su mente, y por eso se mantenia siempre alerta.

Además de que en ese momento, sólo estaba él. Ni Near ni Mello se habian dignado a acompañarles a la fiesta, por lo que tenía la tarea de pensar tanto como le fuera posible para llegar a alguna conclusión que se le escapaba de las manos.

Y lo que se le escapaba de las manos, no le gustaba. Y lo que no le gustaba, simplemente, se lo dejaba a otros.

Encendió su consola y se dispuso a olvidar por completo los veinte minutos de trayecto en la furgoneta de la policía hasta su pueblo, y evitó pensar en otra cosa. Sólo su consola.

**-L**

L también habia estado presente en el momento del crimen. No fue algo curioso para él, porque avistó en la lejanía un par de alas negras medio escondidas entre la vegetación.

El mismo rey vivin le habia mencionado los nombres de Light y Ryuk como shinigamis implicados en ese caso en particular, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de uno de ellos dos. Además de que, aun sin conocer a Ryuk, conocía bien a Light. Sabia que él se ocultaría en ese momento, por lo que supuso que se trataba del castaño, aunque ahora se hubiera vuelto un dios de la muerte bastante peculiar.

Solo esperó que aquello no afectara al deber de Laia como portadora de la Life Note, ni al suyo propio. O, al menos, que afectara en lo minimo a la chica.

Pero cuando vió su estado en la consulta, aceptando un cigarrillo de Matt, suspiró. A veces solía ponerse nervioso enseguida, y pedía demasiado a personas que no podían hacerle más a la situación. Como Laia. No podia exigirle que se recuperara, esa vez tenia que tener algo de tacto con ella y ser cauteloso.

Pero le alegró mucho ver a Matt ahí.

Sabia que tanto él como su segundo sucesor, Mello, habian sido revividos a petición de Elius, y aunque a penas mostró una leve sonrisa, por dentro se sentía feliz de aquello. Con ellos de por medio, el caso tomaría un buen rumbo.

O al menos, eso pensó L. Su preocupación era Laia. Sólo ella, en ese momento.

**-Near y Mello**

Los detectives se encontraban, a esa hora, las doce de la noche, sentados entre montones y montones de papeles. Mello estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared, y mordió una tableta de chocolate ruidosamente mientras observaba a Near, quien se retorcía un mechón de cabello con suma indiferencia, pese a haber ganado al rubio. Por un caso. Por un maldito caso de robo. Mello queria matarlo allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Tenia una venganza mucho mejor preparada para él.

-Bien hecho, Near.- Dijo, para la sorpresa del albino.- He madurado, admito mi derrota.- Sonrió, dando otro mordisco y dejando tiempo a que el chocolate se derritiera en su boca.- Pero...¿Sabes? A veces siento que puedo ganar algo con mucha más facilidad si me lo propongo.

El albino lo miró impassible, sin una sola curvatura en sus labios que demostrara ningún tipo de sentimientos. Nada, solo el continuo movimiento de los dedos pulgar e índice cuando se retorcía su mechón de pelo blanco habitual. Mello vió la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos, por lo que cerró los suyos satisfecho mientras soltaba su gran bomba. Su venganza, pues le molestaba perder ante el albino.

-Seria fácil quitarte a Cala en este mismo instante.- Esperó unos segundos, aún con los ojos cerrados.- Parece que no le haces ni caso, incluso tus besos matinales carecen de sentimientos.- Soltó aquello con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Yo la haría más feliz.

En ese momento, Mello se dijo a sí mismo que habia sido un buen discurso. Abrió los ojos para per la cara de Near, pero este estaba de espaldas a él, pensando. El rubio se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No lo hagas, Mello.- Escuchó el susurro del menor a sus espaldas, y por un momento se le heló la sangre por alguna razón. Aunqe recuperó su compostura temprano y, dirigiéndose al albino, trató de sonar serio.

-No me mandes.- Lanzó el envoltorio de su chocolate a la basura.- Y no lo olvides: yo la haría más feliz.- Y cerró la puerta.

Near quedó sentado en el suelo junto a las columnas de papeles, de espaldas a la puerta que apenas se habia cerrado segundos antes. Pensaba.

¿Sus besos carecian de sentimientos? ¿Sus palabras? ¿Sus abrazos? ¿Hasta sus mismos sentimientos?

_Yo la haría más feliz_.

A Near no le hacía falta analizar el significado de aquella oración para llegar a varias conclusiones para nada agradables.

La verdad es que ella se lo habia mostrado. Habia querido que leyera algun libro de los que le gustaban a ella, habia tratado de que fuera con ella a una fiesta. Mello habría ido. Mello la habría hecho feliz, cosa que él no podía.

Aquellos pensamientos eran aun peores que los celos.

No podia dejar de repetir en su mente las palabras de Mello, su declaración. Y, al reunir us propios datos, llegó a la conclusión de que habia un alto tanto por ciento de que fuera cierto. De que él no la estaba haciendo feliz.

Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo en la misma posición, repitiendo en su mente todo lo que habia sucedido esos últimos días. Y, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, aunque la limpió tan pronto como se dió cuenta de que estaba _llorando_.

No queria ni siquiera pensar que realmente Cala se fuera con Mello.

Y, mientras, en la habitación de dicho rubio, una tableta estaba siendo mordida con algo de indiferencia. Por supuesto, a él no le gustaba Cala. Sí como a una amiga, le habia cogido al menos un poco de cariño, pero no en ese sentido. Pero, tal i como habia dicho, habia madurado. Queria hacerle ver las cosas claras al indiferente de Near. Y, ya que estaba, podia obtener su pequeña venganza por su derrota.

Aunque Cala le iba a matar...

-Que haga lo que quiera.- Gruñó.- No lo logrará.- Y mordió su tableta, antes de dejarse caer en la cama, exhausto.

**!El capitulo más largo que he escrito de Life Note! Claro que seguramente escribir esto será hasta poco para los acostumbrados a escribir mucho más. Aunque no lo parezca, són 7 páginas de OppenOffice...**

**A lo que iba ¿qué os ha parecido? Como dije, habia detalles muy importantes que queria dejar claros en este capitulo. En especial el momento de Near y Mello. **

**¿Qué creeis que hará Near? Aun no tengo escrito el capitulo, por lo que si veo que tal, se aceptan vuestras sugerencias. ¿Y Cala? ¿Matará a Mello si se entera? **

**He intentado no precipitarme al escribir este capitulo, ya que muy provablemetne es uno de los más importantes. Me gustaria saber si se ha entendido todo, y, claro, si os ha gustado. :)) ¿Reviews? **


	9. Extrañezas

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews en el capitulo anterior, y si; Near va a tener que ponerse un poco las pilas. **

**Espero que os guste este capitulo :))**

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Matt encendió las luces del salón en el momento justo en el que Cala entraba por la puerta, exhausta, cansada, _shockeada_. Se fue directamente al sofá y se dejó caer como un peso muerto encima de los cojines, sin mirar siquiera si alguno de los cachibaches del pelirojo es encontraria ahora aplastado por ella.

Él se sentó a su lado, enciendiéndose un cigarrillo en silencio, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a un grupo de jóvenes borrachos discutir sobre temas ininteligibles.

-Oye, Matt.- Dijo la castaña.- ¿Crees que estemos en peligro?- Él dió otra calada, antes de tratar de responder, pero la misma chica lanzó un bufido.- Claro que sí. Soy estúpida.

-Nadie dijo eso.- Apuntó, observando su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor.

-Pero las cosas són así.- Se hundió aún más en el sofá.- Soy débil. No soy una chica prodigio como vosotros.

Matt saboreó un poco su calada antes de percatarse de que la chica se referia a Near, Mello y él mismo como si no fueran demasiado cercanos. Trató de no verlo de ese modo, más se le hacia dificil.

-Hablas como si no nos conocieras demasiado.- Dijo él, al fin.- Nadie te menosprecia por eso.

Cala sabia que tenia razón, que no la trataban distinto sólo por no ser una superdotada, pero hacía varios días que no podia dejar de pensar en que era extraña, distinta... tal vez hasta inferior.

-Hmm...

-Mejor vamos a dormir. Es muy tarde, y mañana Mello entrará a pedir sus vicios, como de costumbre.- Suspiró.- Y trata de olvidar por el momento lo sucedido, Cala.

Ella sonrió, se levantó y cerró la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, mientras Matt se dirigía a la suya con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez estaba pensando en cosas que no debiera pensar en ese mismo instante, pero si Mello los veía al día siguiente en ese estado, definitivamente le mataria. Claro, no sin antes contar todo lo sucedido a él antes que a Near.

Aunque, claro, estaba algo preocupado por Cala. ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado _tanto_? Se habia vuelto bastante pesimista, y indirectamente (no, mentira, directamente) le hechaba la culpa a Near. ¿Es que acaso en esos tres años no habia aprendido como amarla? Hasta qué punto llegaba su estúpidez social...

...

Albert estudiaba lo sucedido y lo que anotó en su Death Note SS aquella noche, mientras por la tele echaban, a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, un programa con contenido para mayores de 18 años, aunque no le prestara atención.

Cortar la tráquea... wow, la verdad era que le sorprendía que pudiera ejercer tal poder en las personas porque, de hecho, aquello no debería de ser posible. Se preguntaba qué más podría hacer.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad?- Light tragó su manzana mientras se relamía los labios.- ¿No te dan ganas de provarlo más?

-La verdad es que sí, bastante.- Se puso pensativo un momento.- ¿Con quién podría hacerlo? Me dan ganas de provar cosas, debo admitirlo.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas leyendo una y otra vez lo que había anotado en el cuaderno, aún atónito por lo sucedido. Pensó en Laia, y por un segundo se cruzaron en su mente todo lo mal que lo estaria pasando en aquel momento. ¿Serviria de algo ir a consolarla y apoyarla? La verdad, no lo estaba haciendo mal en ese aspecto.

...

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue eso?- Laia atormentó con preguntas similares a L desde el mismismo instante en el que cerró la puerta de su piso y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Yo diría que un asesinato por parte de una Death Note.- Apuntó el pelinegro con una falta de sentimientos que molestaba ligeramente a la rubia. ¡Acababan de asesinar a alguien, por dios! Un poco de sensibilidad...

-Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero... ¿exactamente, qué ocurrió? ¿No se supone que una Death Note no puede hacer cosas que no estén al abasto de la víctima?

L se sentó en posición fetal en el otro sillón, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y con la mirada perdida en la pared, pensando. Laia tenia razón en aquello, debía admitirlo. Una Death Note cualquiera no habría podido hacer aquello, por lo que pensó seriamente en lo que le contó el Rey Vivin sobre ciertos dioses de la muerte. No habia duda, habian sido ellos.

-¿L?- Laia habia caído en cuenta de que el susodicho llevaba varios minutos sin contestar a sus preguntas, por lo que temió que él se hubiera marchado a su mundo a descansar y a pensar, como a veces solía hacer. Simplemente lo hubiera odiado por aquello. Pero, rompiendo sus pensamientos, él se encontraba "acomodado" , pensando. Eso la alivió.- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Saca tu Life Note.- Ordenó. La rubia se levantó con poco ánimo, pero sin rechistar, y cogió la libreta.- Ahora apunta el nombre de la víctima.- Ella así lo hizo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Esperaremos a ver qué passa; si se puede o no revivir a éste tipo de muertos.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Buscaremos otra técnica para lograrlo. Después de todo, sigue siendo una Death Note.

Laia sonrió. Aquellas dos frases habian gustado a la rubia, aunque muy provablemente L no se haya dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, para ella significó un alivio. Todo por el uso del plural.

La chica sabia que él era ese tipo de personas aisladas, marginadas y que prefieren hacer las cosas solos que con la ayuda de los demás. El que la incluyera la animó un poco, porque hacía ya un tiempo que se sentía sola y la llegada del pelinegro la consoló levemente en ese sentido.

Por la mañana siguiente, aunque más bien se debería decir por el mediodía siguiente, Laia y L salieron a comprar algo para comer, pues la nevera estaba bastante vacía y no se podía preparar ningún plato decente con aquella comida. Se cruzaron con Albert.

-Oh, Laia.- Dijo éste desinteresadamente, como si realmente no hubiera estado acosando la puerta de su casa desde que abrió el primer ojo para toparse "casualmente" con ella.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Hola.- Dijo a modo de contestación, pasando de él y dirigiéndose hacia la tienda como si no le importara demasiado.

-Siento lo de ayer.- Laia se frenó en seco.- Lo de ese chico... me contaron lo sucedido. Yo...- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente por la espalda.- Realmente lo debes de haber pasado mal.- Por los ojos de la chica asomaron unas pocas y pequeñas lágrimas, por varios motivos, uno de los cuales era el contacto con alguien cuando estaba triste y algo frustrada. Light observó a L con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras el pelinegro lo obervava impassible.

La verdad era que se alegraba de ver al único amigo que tuvo en su anterior vida, aunque no podia evitar despreciarle por haberle traicionado, o al menos así se sintió él cuando supo que Light era Kira.

-Albert...- Susurró ella, sacand Light de su combate de miradas, mientras veían como Laia se aferraba al chico.- Tengo miedo.

Él sonrió a espaldas de la chica, victorioso.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

Por algún motivo, L sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrer todo su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras del rubio. ¿Que él estaba ahí? Ahora que habia visto a Light no tenia duda alguna al respecto, pero aunque hubiera hecho un gran avanze, el vivin aun tenia un largo camino por recorrer para reunir pruebas. Albert no parecí estúpido. Pero él tampoco lo era.

...

Cala despertó porque Matt llamó por undécima vez a la puerta de su habitación a las dos del mediodía, anunciándole que la comida estaba lista.

-Voy.- Dijo, como único sonido procedente del cuarto mientras se levantaba y peinaba sus descontrolados cabellos castaños y se sacudía la ropa con la que habia dormido, con pocas o ninguna intención de cambiárselas en aquel momento.

-Macarrones con salsa de tomate.- Matt la recibió en la mesa.

Ella sonrió, aun con algunas legañas en los ojos que no tardó en quitarse perezosamente. Le encantaba la pasta, y el pelirrojo se habia acordado de aquel detalle para animarla. O, al menos, eso supuso cuando la recibió con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada dubitativa.

-Gracias, Matt.

-Oye, Cala.- Comenzó a decir él.- ¿Mañana trabajas por la mañana?- Asintió.- Bien, entonces por la tarde convenceré a Near y a Mello para ir al cine los cuatro. ¿Te parece bien?

-No sé si querrán venir a una actividad improductiva como ver una pelicula.

Él sonrió, recordando lo que Mello le habia contado aquella mañana sobre lo que le dijo a Near la noche anterior.

-Oh, yo creo que sí...


	10. Interrogantes

**Aqui estoy de nuevo, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, he tenido una falta de inspiracion grande y, cuando por fin escribi medio capitulo, el ordenador se me murió (lágrimas aquí...) y perdí mi información hasta pasados un par de dias. Y queria escribir ya, así que... ¡Espero que os guste! **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

_-Oye Cala.- Comenzó a decir él.- ¿Mañana trabajas por la mañana?- Asintió.- Bien. Entonces, por la tarde convenceré a Mello y a Near para ir al cine los cuatro. ¿Te parece bien? _

_-No sé si querrán venir a una actividad tan improductiva como ir a ver una película. _

_Matt sonrió, recordando lo que Mello le habai contado aquella mañana sobre lo que le dijo a Near la noche anterior._

_-Oh, yo creo que si... _

-¿Como hemos llegado a esta situación?- Se preguntó Cala, casi para sí misma y no para sus cuatro acompañantes.

Estaban en la última fila de asientos del cine, y la pelicula estaba a punto de comenzar. Según tenia entendido, era una pelicula romántica. Y ya no era que Mello casi tira a Near al suelo para sentarse a su lado, sino que realmente lo habia logrado.

Matt estaba al lado de Near, quien a su vez estaba al lado de Mello. Al lado de Matt, algo incomoda, estaba Laia. El pelirrojo la habia tenido en consideración y la habia invitado, más no se esperaba encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. Y, más aún, semejante interés del rubio hacia Cala, quien realmente no lo comprendia.

-Oye, ¿por qué me miras de ese modo?- Espetó Mello a Cala pasados unos minutos.

-¿Por qué quieres sentarte a mi lado de repente?

-¿Por qué no dejas ver la película al resto de la sala?- El chico zanjó el pequeño duelo de preguntas y devolvió la vista a la pantalla, donde empezaba a verse a una chica pintando un cuadro de colores oscuros. Una canción medio rockera comenzó a sonar y todo se llenó de jóvenes ansiosos de ser populares.

Una pelicula de adolescentes. De amor adolescente. ¿Por qué motivo habría escogido eso Mello? Si hubiera querido molestarla, hubiera escogido la pelicula de terror del día siguiente, no le entendia.

Bufó un poco y se puso cómoda, dejando pasar los segundos, los minutos, y adentrándose en el mundo de aquella chica desconocida que sólo con verla ya le caía mal.

Poco a poco, y para su grandissima sorpresa, Mello se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de malicia y, hablando casi en un murmuro echándole el aliento en la oreja, le dijo:

-Observa a Near.

La castaña se quedó petrificada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Que observara a Near? ¿Qué classe de broma era aquella?

Pero, aún asi, la muchacha hizo lo que le dijo el rubio y pudo comprovar que en su rostro se leía la molestia, y miraba con el entrecejo medio fruncido la pantalla del cine. Estaba... molesto.

Cala dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Mello, quien sonrió con tanta malicia que, sin quererlo temió que hubiera planeado algo extraño.

Mientras tanto, Matt jugaba con su PSP anhelando tener la oportunidad de fumarse un cigarrillo cuando terminara la pelicula, y Laia observaba de reojo a L, sentado a su lado, acompáñandola entre las sombras. Lo habia visto bastante diferente cuando le dijo que se iria con Cala al cine, y le sorprendió que insistiera en ir, por lo que estaba realmente curiosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó éste al percatarse de que la rubia llevaba un buen rato observándole.

-No... nada.

-He venido porque me parece interesante observar el comportamiento de la gente con la que te rodeas, además de ser mi responsabilidad acompañarte en todo momento.- Soltó, sin coger aire, cosa que la molestó un poco. ¿Se creía acaso muy superior a ella o qué?

-Oh, bien.- Fue toda su respuesta, con un murmuro, aunque sabia que el pelirrojo de su lado no prestaba la suficiente atención a lo que pudiera estar diciendo como para percatarse de que, a simple vista, hablaba sola.

...

-Oye, Light.- Ryuk rió por lo bajo.- El de ayer era L.

El shinigami miró con mala cara a su compañero y le ignoró, robando una manzana de la nevera de Albert, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el ordenador haciendo algo que ignoraba por completo.

-Parecía enfadado cuando Albert abrazó a la rubia.- Volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez Light sí le prestó atención.

-¿Enfadado, dices? L nunca se enfada, yo lo conozco muy bien. Además... ¿por qué motivo iba L a enfadarse por un abrazo?- Mordió la manzana con sonoridad.- Suena estúpido, Ryuk.

-Los humanos teneis sentimientos.

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que L los tiene?- La pronunciación en la que lo dijo le hizo parecer a Ryuk que habia dicho algo terriblemente absurdo.- No me hagas reír. Hay temas más importantes que estos.

...

JAPÓN, TOKIO. 9:37pm

Una muchacha pasea por las calles de su ciudad, admirando su imagen en varios de los carteles expuestos en los edificios, sonriente y con su maleta en la mano. Queria aprovechar aquella noche tan magnífica e iluminada para ir caminando hacia donde le pareciera, para coger entonces el taxi una vez se hubiera cansado.

Mientras respiraba, el aliento salía en forma de una pequeña nuve de vapor de su boca, y su tarareo constante y rítmico acompañaban sus pasos similares a saltitos y al sonido de su maleta moverse en la calle.

Nunca habia viajado a Europa. Era algo con lo que realmente habia soñado, y el que su trabajo le presentara esa oportunidad le parecia obra del destino. Según tenía entendido, España era un país turístico dónde servían muy buenas comidas. Visitar sus montañas, sus playas y sus ciudades era, para alguien como ella, un privilegio.

Tenia dos horas antes de reunirse con su manager para dirigirse definitivamente hacia el aeropuerto, y las pensaba aprovechar soñando despierta sobre sus vacaciones pagadas. Aunque no fueran tanto vacaciones, puesto que tendría que hacer programas especiales y sesiones de fotografía... pero aun así le parecía agradable.

Y lo que a ella le parecía obra del destino, era toda una trama de hechos tejida por alguien que se aburría muchissimo más que Ryuk y Light.

En ese momento, reposaba en su trono de un color oscuro y tenebroso, entre tinieblas, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Patanes.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Ryuk y a Light.- Vuestro aburrimiento será también mi diversión.- Rió sonoramente, aunque estaba divertido.- Albert...- Sonrió nostálgico.- Permíteme jugar contigo un poco más.

**¡Vuelvo a estar aqui! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?**

**Queria comentaros que he creado una cuenta en blogger, y que si quereis saber cosas sobre mis fics, futuros fics y OC's (como Cala, por ejemplo), allí encontraréis información al respecto. Yo, al igual que Ryuk, también me aburro. **

** . **

**Allí encontraréis un dibujo de Cala, en la primera parte de Life Note. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y esperaré con ansias vuestras teorías respecto a la última parte del capitulo :)) ! **


	11. Regreso

**Gomen nasai... tengo problemas algo complicados de inspiración para éste fic en particular. Tengo en mi mente lo que quiero contar, pero no sé exactamente _cómo_ voy a contarlo. Espero que entre los altibajos de mi sexto sentido de la inspiración no transcurra mucho tiempo, y que los capítulos queden decentes. Aunque me pueda tardar bastante en actualizar algunas veces, tened por seguro que no pienso abandonar mi fic. Gracias :))**

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Laia!- Aquella tarde de Septiembre, Cala asomó por el piso de la rubia. Empujó algo más la puerta de lo que la chica le habia abierto y, sonriente, le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que habia sacado de una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-Gracias, pero sabes que no era necesario hacerlo, ¿verdad? -Laia abrió el paquete con una sonrisa algo cansada pero a la vez agradecida.- ¿Aceite para hacer masajes?- La rubia abrió de par en par los ojos. Honestamente hablando, se esperaba que fuera un regalo sobresaliente el que vendría de su amiga, y aunque en eso no la habia defraudado, le confundía un poco.

-Ultimamente te he visto algo cansada.- Cala se sentó en el sofá y observó como la rubia dejaba el regalo en la mesa antes de que se sentara a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... es solo que por algún motivo no puedo dormir muy bien estas ultimas noches.- Dió un largo y profundo bostezo.- No tenia pensado recibir más visitas que la tuya por hoy, así que está bien.

-Hmm... bueno, también te traigo esto.- Sacó de dicha bolsa otro objeto, aunque éste no estaba envuelto.- Si pulsas este botón...- Se trataba de una rana con las patas redondas y los ojos salidos. El "botón" en qüestión eran las dos orbes bizcas del animal.- Las patas vibran. Si te lo pones en la espalda o alguien te lo pasa por ella, resulta muy agradable.- Cala le sonrió y le tendió el animal de los masajes.

-Qué detallista.- Se burló su amiga.

-¿Verdad que si? El año pasado no tuve oportundiad de pasar éste dia contigo asi que... ¿te apetece venirte a casa?

Laia miró con desconfianza a la castaña, quién desprendía un aura extraña.

-Sabes que no quiero fiestas, ¿verdad?

-¡No es una fiesta! Tan solo pasa lo que queda de tarde conmigo, ¿si?

La rubia suspiró. Lo que le quedaba por vivir junto a su amiga no era cosa simple. Aunque siempre habia creido que algun dia ella seria la protagonista de algo muy grande, la aparición de esos dos raritos en su casa tiempo atrás se lo confirmaba.

...

La tarde, pasada entre risas, un enorme pastel de chocolate y juegos de mesa en los que se resentia a perder ante el rubio, llegó pronto a su fin. Laia se despidió de ellos y se encaminó con una media sonrisa hacia su casa.

-Felicidades, Laia.- Dijo L una vez se cercionó de que no habia nadie cerca.

-Gracias, L.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.- Ya que no tienes un regalo, ¿puedo pedirte un fabor?

El pelinegro dudó un poco. No comprendía lo que sucedia y el fabor en concreto que queria pedirle. Al parecer, sus dotes como gran detective estaban algo oxidadas, se recriminó a sí mismo una vez entraron en el piso.

-¿Puedes pasarme esto por la espalda?- Tomó la rana y pulsó sus ojos. L suspiró y dejó que ella se tumbara boca abajo en la cama, mientras el pasaba de arriba a abajo el bizco animal.

-¿Esto te relaja?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar.- Sonrió, respirando con tranquilidad y notando que realmente sus músculos se estaban relajando. Agradeció en silencio a su mejor amiga por regalarle ese peculiar artilugio.- Gracias, L.

Él no respondió. Continuó frotando las patas redondeadas del objeto amfibio en silencio, algo resignado. Nunca pensó que llegaría a aquel lugar, con esta persona y haciendo este acto como si se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tampoco era algo que le desagradara demasiado.

...

El aereopuerto estaba repleto de gente, como ya habia supuesto. Montones y montones de personas semejantes a hormigas se desplazaban arrastrando sus maletas con prisas y con los nervios de punta, en muchas ocasiones.

Ella sonrió, algo complacida porque nadie la reconociera. Si hubiera estado en Japón, tenia la certeza de que múltiples persoas habrían detenido sus caminatas para regalarle una mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa interesada, o tal vez unos murmuros curiosos y habrían susurrado a su paso. Si, sin duda alguna, eso era lo que habria sucedido.

Pero, en España, parecía que las cosas eran ligeramente distintas. Si bien algún que otro muchacho se detenía para verla, en sus ojos distinguía un poco la lujuria. No era para menos, pues se habia vestido especialmente para que la miraran los curiosos.

-Señorita, por fabor, devemos apresurarnos.- Un hombre uniformado posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.- Aun nos quedan horas para llegar a nuestro destino.

-Oh, cálmate.- Le respondió ella.- Estamos en Barcelona, ciudad bella y hermosa.- Alzó los brazos al aire y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡No hay prisa alguna! Seguro que aquí podremos sacar unas fotos bellisimas para la revista.

-Eso no es lo que tenia pensado el directos, y usted lo sabe. La sesión para Barcelona está prevista para cuando regresemos.

-Sí, sí...- Con fastidio, cogió su gran maleta gris y se puso a caminar en dirección a la salida para dirigirse al coche que los esperaba en la entrada.- Esta vez me hubiera gustado coger un tren.

-No hay estación de tren en nuestro destino.

Ella frunció el ceño y, con una mirada repleta de odio infantil, le sacó la lengua a su mánager. Éste, acostumbrado como estaba a los actos inmaduros de la muchacha, ni siquiera mostró signos de haberse molestado.

...

Albert habia salido de su casa tan abrigado como le era posible. A mediados de Septiembre el viento que soplaba ya era horriblemente frío y él, quién amaba mostrar como cuidaba su cuerpo, no soportaba tener que esconderlo bajo dos o tres capas de ropa. Era por eso que en su casa trataba de poner al máximo la calefacción, o a veces hasta fingía que no tenia frío, aunque fuera el viento soplara como lo hacía ese dia.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, habia decidido cubrir su cuerpo bajo ese abrigo negro, y proteger su rubio cabello con un gorro holgado del mismo color. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?

Cruzó el puente que iba en dirección a la zona de chalets y se desvió un poco del camino, llegando un pequeño parque en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeño. Los hierros de los barrotes que sujetaban los columpios y el tobogán ya estaban oxidados, y los bancos de madera parecían estar algo carcomidos por el tiempo y la humedad. Sin embargo, sonreía cuando rescataba esa caja de debajo las escaleras del tobogán.

La caja en qüestión estaba hecha de fino metal. Le habia prometido a su hermana desenterrarla para revisar su contenido cuando se sintiera preparado para la muerte. Eran todo un montón de cuadernos, con múltiples historias, y hasta pensaba que havia un diario en el que se dedicó a escribir sus amores, pero por una vez al año queria dignarse a leerlo.

Siempre le habia perturbado que su hermana hablara sobre la muerte y sobre sentirse o no preparado, pero cuando recibió la Death Note SS de parte de ese curioso shinigami, supo a qué se referia. A _matar_. Por eso se pasó un tiempo pensando seriamente sobre si seria eso o no a lo que se refería la chica.

Quitó la tierra que aun estaba pegada a la tapa de la caja y la abrió, con sumo cuidado, mientras sacaba de ella un par de cuadernos. Como habia suponido, eran historias que ella solía escribir de pequeña.

-¿Y tanto cuento solo para esto?- Se burló.

Pero entonces se dió cuenta de algo. Habia nombres como títulos en los cuadernos. Y uno, uno en qüestión, le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué...?- Ese nombre le era conocido. De echo, bastante conocido. La hermana pequeña de esa chica habia ido con ella a classe, habia revolucionado el mundo y cambiado a muchas personas. Ahora se encontraba en un reformatorio y no habia oportunidades para que saliera.- Rebecca García.- Leyó en voz alta. La hermana mayor de Amanda, quién habia muerto hacía dos años. Recordaba que habia ido al reformatorio para visitar a la pelinegra y darle el "pésame". Pero no lo entendía. ¿Qué relación tenía la hermana de Amanda con la suya?

Abrió la primera página.

_Hermana... ¿qué significa todo esto?_


	12. Cercanía

**He regresado de entre las tinieblas para traeros el siguiente capitulo de Life Note. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)) **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Habían pasado un par de aburridas semanas tras el cumpleaños de Laia. Dentro de poco seria Halloween, volveria la fiesta y la diversión pero, aún así, no habia habido rastro alguno de más asesinatos o "accidentes" peculiares a causa de una Death Note. ¿Por qué? De echo, Near llevaba haciéndose la misma pregunta hacía varios días. No le habia sucedido antes, aquel freno en seco una vez empezaba a investigarse era frustrante.

_¿Por qué?_ No era capaz de entenderlo. Aunque ya habia demasiadas cosas que no era capaz de entender, entre ellas aquel curioso y peculiar objeto que tenia entre las manos. Desde hacia también como unas dos semanas, o tal vez un poco más, llevaba leyendo _El verano de los juguetes muertos_, el libro que le ofreció Cala y que en un buen principio se negó a leer. Pero tras el incidente con cierto rubio molesto y cascarrabias, decidió al menos hacer el esfuerzo, de modo que cogió el libro y se puso a leerlo por las noches.

Y no lo entendía.

No entendía por qué motivo a la castaña le gustaban tanto ese tipo de libros. Tenia ante sí un caso mucho más espectacular y le decía que eso tan "simple" era fantástico. Claro, como si él lo entendiera... no era fácil para él entender el arte. Sabia que la literatura era un arte, y uno bastante distinto a los demás ya que él siempre pensó que no debía sacar una conclusión "profunda" para entenderla. Pero ese no era el caso, porque las cosas en su mente se complicaban más y más.

¿Por qué esto y no lo otro? ¿Y lo otro, por qué no? ¿Cuándo tiene pensado revelar al asesino? ¿Qué pasa con las fotos? ¿Por qué fotos y no cartas? ¿Por qué no cartas en vez de fotos?

Y no lo entendía.

Cerró el libro, frustrado pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro y, tras esconderlo bajo el colchón se tumbó de lado observando una foto antigua, de cuando iba en el instituto con ella, antes de empezar a... bueno, no a salir. Si no a "quererse". Se maldecía por dentro.

¿Por qué las cosas simples se volvían complicadas? ¿Por qué las complicadas para él eran simples? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender el arte? ¿De apreciarlo? ¿De interesarle? ¿Por qué no entendía nada?

Y aquello lo frustraba. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en preguntas estúpidas y sin respuesta, y estaba convencido de que cuanto más pensara en ellas, más se le iba a complicar todo. De modo que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que el sueño acudiera a su silenciosa llamada.

...

Durante aquellas dos semanas, Albert habia estado leyendo casi sin parar el cuaderno de Rebecca García, y lo que ponía cada vez lo sorprendía más.

En un principio, el título pudo con él. No el título del cuaderno, porque se habia dado cuenta que aquellos eran los nombres de quienes lo protagonizaban, sinó por el título real.

_Death Note Nº 1, por Marina._

Algo en su interior lo empujó a leer el cuaderno en concreto, y varios fragmentos de aquella espeluznante historia quedaron grabados en su mente. Además, de que todo encajaba con la autopsia realizada a Rebecca dos años atrás.

_"... quise avalanzarme contra ella y clavarle yo misma el cuchillo. Rebecca siempre fue de esas personas impulsivas, infantiles y cabezotas. Si queria marcharse con él lo haría, sin importar el por qué. Quise matarla allí mismo, con mi cuchillo." _

_"... su causa de muerte será, definitivamente, morir en un callejón oscuro. Alguien la apuñalará 6 veces en todo su cuerpo y la lanzará en un contenedor de basura. No quiero que siga viviendo."_

_"Richie siempre me pregunta si estoy preparada para la muerte. No me entiende. No es una muerte, es un nacimiento. Nacer en otro mundo, en otro lugar, tras haber traicionado a su razón para vivir en la Tierra." _

_"Esos seres de ese otro mundo, los shinigamis... són interesantes.",_ decía lo primero apuntado en el cuaderno. Albert fue salteando de un lugar a otro hasta regresar al principio con cara de asombro_._

_"Los shinigamis poseen un poder que me es muy útil. No entiendo cómo pudo haber existido una Death Note anteriormente y mucho menos lejos de mi mano." _

_"Quiero matar a Rebecca. Se ha perdido en el camino. Quiero matarla"_

_"... porque la amo."_

En ese punto, el rubio cerró el cuaderno y se sorprendió a si mismo con la boca abierta de par en par. Marina, su hermana, amaba a Rebecca, la hermana de Amanda. Además, ya puestos, se volvió sádica con ese amor, al que más bien quiso llamar obsessión. No podía ser sano de ningún modo.

Vió que habia otros cuadernos, y empezó a rebuscar entre ellos hasta encontrar uno que no tenia un nombre propio. Tenia grabado en su portada el dibujo de un demonio encorbado sujetando la cabeza de un humano. El dibujo era algo malo, pero se veía bien de qué se trataba.

_"Para cuando Albert esté preparado para la muerte"_, decía la primera página.

Continuó leyendo durante mucho tiempo. Pasaron las horas y no podia quitar la vista de ese seguido de letras trazadas con prisa sobre el papel. Habia tanto escrito, que no sabia si creerlo. Habría lanzado los cuadernos a la basura si no fuera porque él mismo conocía a un shinigami. Y habia matado con una Death Note SS.

_"Sabes que nuestro padre murió en un accidente."_, comenzaba una frase._"Es impossible que lo olvides, tanto como es imposible que olvides esos ojos rojos observándote desde la oscuridad"._

...

La noche cayó sobre el valle y tanto Ryuk como Light observaron como Albert, rubio musculoso y cubierto con un gruesa abrigo negro, enterraba en silencio una caja de aluminio con su nombre escrito.

-¿Qué haces, Albert?- Le preguntó el segundo.

-Algo que no te interesa, shinigami.

La voz monótona con la que el muchacho pronunció esas palabras le recordó vagamente a como L se dirigía a él en tiempos pasados (y mejores) en los que seguía en el mundo de los vivos. No le gustó para nada y se puso a divagar sobre varios motivos para ello, puesto que en las últimas semanas no les habia permitido entrar en su casa, y por algún motivo Ryuk, quién no tenia ninguna conexión con el humano, tampoco habia logrado infiltrarse en ésta.

Todo era un misterio que, sospechaba, se encontraba en esa caja de aluminio vieja llena de cuadernos desgastados. Lo sabia, pero no soportaba no poder acercarse a ellos.

-No metáis las narizes dónde no os llaman.- Continuó serio y frío el rubio.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Albert abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se giró y pudo comprovar que a sus espaldas tan sólo se encontraba Light. No pudo responder a la pregunta del Dios de la Muerte, de modo que se adelantó hasta su casa. Era cierto. ¿Por qué habia hablado en plural?

...

Ella se puso a correr por todo el camino con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo los rayos del Sol en todo su rostro, feliz, contenta y terriblemente emocionada.

Nunca antes habia viajada a España, y nunca antes habia imaginado que la visitaria toda entera. Estaba muy feliz. Sabia que todo Japón deseaba su regreso con su nuevo álbum, con un montón de fotografías y a la espera de hacerle un montón de entrevistas exclusivas, y ella a la par deseaba que se las hicieran.

-Señorita, por fabor, no corra por los pasillos.

-¡Si!

No se habia dado cuenta, pero incluso en ese hotel de pocas estrellas habia entrado corriendo. Empezando desde el norte, y poco a poco, todo el tour por España iba a fotografiarse para un reportaje exclusivo. Comenzando por ese pueblo pequeño y las estaciones de esquí que lo rodeaban.

...

Cala estaba sentada en un rincón del sofá comiendo helado de chocolate con una cuchara de postre, directamente del bote de kilo que habia comprado hacia un par de días y que hasta ese entonces no se habia dignado a abrir.

Como tampoco se habia dignado Near a dirigirle la palabra desde que regresaron de esa tarde de cine, momento en el cual maldijo de por vida a Mello, rubio molesto y despiadado, al qual hacia culpable del distanciamiento entre ambos.

Se llevó una cucharada generosa a la boca mientras observaba la pantalla del televisor, con una película de drama de los años 2000 que habian repetido numerosas veces por televisión con anterioridad. Odiaba no tener nada que hacer cuando estaba deprimida por algo, porque de ese modo lo único que conseguía era pensar más en ello y deprimirse el doble.

No, no le gustaba. Tampoco lo queria.

_Maldito Mello... ¿qué demonios le dijiste a Near? _

Entre tanto, Near seguía con la ardua tarea de leer un libro. Estaba ya por terminarlo y tenia toda su hipótesis sobre el caso formada en su mente. La verdad era que, aunque la lectura no le gustara y hubiera leido muy pocos libros en toda su vida, ése era uno de los mejores.

La última página consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Todo habia resultado ser como lo pensó a mitad del libro, cuando empezaron a rebelarse más detalles sobre unos y otros personajes. Entonces observó por la ventana que ya se habia echo de noche.

Habia pasado varios días ocupado en numerosos casos y leyendo a escondidas de sus compañeros y de Cala ese dichoso libro que la castaña se habia empeñado en que leyera, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo para pasarlo con los demás. Finalmente, pero, ya tenia su oportunidad.

Se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa y salió de su piso para irse al de al lado, el de Cala, y abrió la puerta como quién no quiere la cosa.

Cual fue su sorpresa (aunque no lo mostró en su rostro) al encontrársela comiendo helado de chocolate a cucharadas y llorando como una madalenta frente al televisor. Ni siquiera se habia molestado en encender las luces y estaba casi toda la estancia a oscuras. Además, ella ni se percató de que habia entrado.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, momento en el que Cala despegó la vista de la pantalla para dirigirla al albino, quién la besó suavemente en el cuello y tomó la cuchara de helado que habia quedado suspendida en el aire, comiéndose él el contenido.

-N-Near.- Ella se encontraba muy sonrojada ante la nueva actuación del muchacho. Éste cogió el bote de helado y la cuchara, y los dejó en la mesa de cristal. La abrazó por detrás con suavidad y se tumbó, aunque ella quedó tumbada a su lado de espaldas a él. Fue entonces cuando se percató del profundo olor a suavizante que desprendía el chico, transfiriéndola a los viejos tiempos.

Él puso el libro en manos de Cala.

-Era bueno.- Dijo con monotonía.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Sí.

Cala se giró con una sonrisa y se abrazó más fuerte a Near, contenta de que hubiera leido el libro que le recomendó ella. Éste aprovechó para levantarle con suavidad la cabeza y depositar un suave beso en los labios, al cual ella correspondió sin dejar pasar muchos segundos.

-Near.- Dijo ella.- ¿Mello dijo algo extraño?

Una punzada en el corazón hizo que el albino se pusiera momentáneamente tenso. _Yo la haría más feliz_.

-Un de sus estupidezes.- La volvió a besar, pero ella separó sus labios de los de él a los pocos segundos, pidiéndole una aclaración sobre lo que fuera que hubiera dicho el rubio molesto.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme de que no fue nada demasiado estúpido.

Suspiró un poco. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dejaria que tantas emociones lo dominaran. Pero era _ella_.

-Yo soy el que debe hacerte feliz.- Fue todo lo que dijo, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Ya me haces feliz.- Ahora sí, volvió a besarlo. La pelicula continuaba, no se habia detenido, y el helado se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco, pero Cala dejó de pensar en ello. Ahora que por fin parecía que las cosas con su chico favorito se habian solucionado, no se preocuparia por cosas tan pequeñas y insignificantes.

**Ok, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo (...) no me peguéis, sé que con éste capítulo sólo he hecho que liar más las cosas pero es que a mi las complicaciones me parecen fascinantes y adoro que aparezcan en mi fic. En fin, espero que al menos os haya gustado el NearXCala de éste capitulo ^_^. A partir de ahora van a ir apareciendo más escenas de romance, no creáis que me he olvidado de ésta parte del fic. **

**Os dejo, hasta el próximo capitulo. Dejad vuestros reviews, por fabor :))**


	13. Japonesa

**Bueno, ya estoy aqui, de regreso al menos con Life Note, a punto para recibir criticas aunque con el fic perfectamente saneado, al fin. Y es que me di cuenta de que tan sólo hacía que añadir cosas y misterios a una historia de por sí algo complexa, por lo que estuve pensando **

**las cosas y finalmente tengo todo organizado. **

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, solo lo uso para divertirme un rato escribiendo esta historia. **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

Tras instalarse en el hotel, Misa Amane no pudo resistirse a salir corriendo como anima que lleva al diablo para observar todo lo que la rodeaba. Ese pueblo tan pequeño del que apenas el mundo conocía la existencia, algo bastante extraño le decía que se encontraba en el centro de algo muy grande, o al menos eso le decía su instinto.

Pero quiso dejarlo de lado para disfrutar de las vistas de esa imponente montaña de la que no veía la cima debido a la nieblina que la cubría. Seguramente estaría nevando allí, como en el monte Fuji...

Le encantaba ese lugar.

-¡Señorita!- La llamó uno de sus encargados, pero tan pronto como pudo sonrió al muchacho y salió corriendo rezando para que no se perdiera y supiera como regresar al hotel.

En esas, terminó frente a una hermosa tienda de ropa. La observó con curiosidad y, tras ver varias prendas que le interesaron entro para poner a prueba el poco Español que le enseñaron antes de hacer la gira. Siempre estaba bien, además se trataba de ropa. Ella amaba la ropa, y esa le gustaba.

-Buenos días.- Saludó con una sonrisa a una dependienta joven de largo y claro cabello rubio, quien solo le dirigió una mirada desinteresada y aburrida. Se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de confirmar que no iba a devolverle el saludo, por lo que se adentró en la tienda.

Habia un par de vestidos que llamaron su atención desde el incio, y un pañuelo de seda negro que la cautivó enseguida. Se lo mostró a la joven rubia y le indicó el provador con gesto igualmente aburrido.

Misa empezaba a contagiarse de ese pésimo ánimo que desprendía esa chica. Lo mejor para su delicada salud mental sería pagar y marcharse pronto de allí, se dijo. Hasta que lo vió.

Un chico rubio, alto y con un buen cuerpo entró con prisas a la tienda, suspirando aliviado al verse refugiado del frío del exterior. Lo vió por el reflejo del espejo del provador, y le gustó.

-¿Qué quieres, Albert?- Dijo la dependienta. Misa frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que se conocían.

-Vengo a verte.- La rubia, la del provador, se desanimó. Eso significaba que la sosa y aburrida chica que la atendió con anterioridad lo habia visto antes, y estaba ocupado. Qué se le iba a hacer, a otra cosa se iría. El vestido azul marino le iba pequeño, por lo que lo dejaria y se quedaria con el rojo y con el pañuelo. Lo habia decidido cuando lo habia visto, antes de provárselo.

-Pues puedes irte.- Respondió dicha chica. Misa se sorprendió, ¿acaso no eran novios?

-No me seas borde, Laia.- Dijo el otro en tono de súplica.- Accede a salir conmigo, porfabor.

_Oh, así que realmente está libre_.

Misa se alegró por ello y salió del provador con una sonrisita de vencedora. Si realmente estaba libre, no podría resistirse a sus encantos por demasiado tiempo. Iba a acosarle hasta que desistiera en huir de ella y se entregara en cuerpo y alma a la rubia japonesa. Sí, así lo haria.

-No.- Seca, la dicha Laia regresó a su tarea de leer una revista.- Vete.

Misa se acercó tendiéndole el vestido y el pañuelo con una sonrisa. Laia dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado para doblar y poner en una bolsa las ropas que iban a ser compradas por la joven estranjera y también sonrió, bastante falsa para el gusto de todos los que estaban allí y para el de ella misma. Amane no pudo saber si aquel era un buen o un mal precio porque no sabia cuantos yenes eran veinte euros, así que pagó sin miramientos y le dedicó una sensual mirada al muchacho rubio, saliendo de la tienda y dejando tras de sí un ambiente extrañamente cargado.

Se sentó en un banco desde el que podía ver perfectamente la entrada de la tienda, sonriendo aun ante la imagen de ese rubio cachas que tanto le habia llamado la atención desde el provador.

Tardó varios minutos (concretamente, siete, según contó Misa) en salir a regañadientes de dicha tienda, pero en cuanto la vió sentada en el banco, no pudo evitar torcer el gesto en una mueca de confusión que sacó una sonrisa a la rubia, quien se levantó para ir a su encuentro con tanta elegancia de la que fue capaz.

-¡Misa!- Gritó Light, quién a duras penas habia seguido al rubio hasta la tienda y ahora se fijaba en la muchacha que se dirigía hacia ellos a unos cinco metros con pasos elegantes y sonrisa seductora.

-¿Misa?- Repitió Albert.- ¿La conoces?

-Si. No hables con ella, ni tan siquiera le dirijas la palabra.

-A mi no me da órdenes un muerto.- Finalizó, terminando la distancia que los separaba a ambos rubios. Esperó hasta que la muchacha hubo sonreido lo suficiente y hasta que Light dejara de refunfuñar a sus espaldas dónde, curiosamente, seguía notando a dos presencias en vez de una.

-Hola.- Saludó Misa.- Me llamo Misa Amane.- Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, y Albert se la estrechó, presentándose igualmente con la chica.- Como podrás ver, soy de Japón.- En ningún momento la sonrisa de la muchacha habia desaparecido.- Estoy aqui por una sesión de fotos, soy modelo.

Para el superficial de Albert, aquella era una buena noticia.

-Encantado.- Se puso a caminar hacia el parque junto a la joven japonesa.- ¿Y qué te atrae de mi para esperarme fuera de la tienda?

Misa tardó unos segundos en traducir la frase al japones y encontrar las palabras españolas para excusarse y responderle al joven.

-Aún cuesta hablar bien español.- Se excusó.- Eres el chico perfecto.- Terminó, dejando algo bocabadado a su oyente.

¿Su chico perfecto? ¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? Si bien era cierto que se sobrevaloraba a él mismo, era consciente de que las demás chicas no pensaban lo mismo de él que él mismo, por lo que encontrarse a una que le lanzara tal cumplido no era algo muy habitual.

-Oh, bien. Bueno es saberlo.

-Tu te has acercado a mi tambien.

-Buena observación.- Le sonrió, señalándole con la mano un banco algo apartado de los demás, ligeramente cubierto por arbustos. Lugar que guardaba muchos recuerdos, pasados y no tan pasados, para los ligues de una noche del rubio.

Misa se sentó junto a él, dejando la bolsa con los vestidos en el suelo y mirándole con los ojos más seductores que puso con anterioridad.

-¿Y bien?- Comenzó.- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Cómo?- Albert se tensó un poco. Nunca antes habia hecho nada con chicas a las que a duras penas llevaba conociendo 15 minutos, pero eso no era un impedimento si dicha chica se lo ponía tan fácil.- ¿Me pides que me haga responsable?

Misa se relamió en su interior. Aquel chico era más fácil de lo que pensó, además de terriblemente atractivo.

-Seguramente estaré por esta zona durante un par o más de semanas.- Dijo, casi en un susurro, insinuándole quién sabe qué... bueno, algo que ambos sabían.

La tensión en la cabeza y la entrepierna de Albert crecía por momentos. Quería, oh Dios, claro que queria. Estaba bueníssima y era tan sensual... le importaba bien poco que hubiera tenido algo que ver con Light en el pasado, ahora se encontraba allí, frente a él, y tan dispuesta a dejarse tener...

-Hace frío.- Dijo por respuesta.- Vivo por aquí cerca, si quieres... esto... se estará mejor.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Ambos se levantaron. La chica cogió nuevamente la bolsa y siguió en silencio a Albert hasta llegar a la casa del joven. Éste abrió la puerta con las manos tembolorosas y dejó que Misa pasara primero, cerrando tras de sí y dejando las llaves en un cuenco del recibidor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y invitaba a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

Fueron en silencio hasta la habitación de él, poco amueblada y algo fría en personalidad, y Misa le rodeó el cuello con las manos besándole delicadamente en los labios. Albert, sin saber que hacer, tan sólo trató de presionar más los suyos, pero ella los apartaba para que solo fuera un roce. Aquel juego podia con Albert, que pronto la rodeó completamente y se dejó caer en la cama, él encima de ella, mientras por fin saboreaba sus labios.

Mientras sonreían, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas lanzandolas de cualquier modo al suelo, mientras se ahogaban en apasionados y húmedos besos y se palpaban con deseo el cuerpo mutuamente.

Misa fue la primer en decidirse por encontrar el miembro de Albert, quien soltó un gemido al notar el tacto de la rubia sobre él. Pero no se quedaria atrás. Palpando tambien la entrepierna de su compañera, se mantuvo a un ritmo para hacer jadear a la muchacha, hasta que ésta se quitó el sujetador mostrándole sus firmes y atrayentes pechos.

Pero el teléfono sonó insistente justo en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea!- Bramó él, avalanzándose contra el aparato.- ¿Si?

Se trataba de Laia, quién algo aburrida habia decidido invitarle a tomar algo en un bar. Estuvo discutiendo con ella un par de minutos, con la promesa de que mañana seria un dia mejor para ello.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- Le preguntó a la muchacha desnuda tendida en su cama, sonriente, justo antes de avalanzarse contra ella.

**Ok, queria hacer un lemmon, pero a este fic le tengo demasiado cariño como para hacer una cualquiera, por lo que dejaré éste final a vuestra imaginación. Como podréis notar, son todo lo contraria a Cala y Near... pero como no será su última aparición con deseos carnales, supongo que en la próxima si meteré un lemmon. **

**Pero no ahora, aún tengo que pensarlo bien :)) Espero que os haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza. **


	14. Alejarlos

**Regreso nuevamente! Lamento haber tardado, a partir de ahora trataré de tener un nuevo capítulo todos los viernes, exceptuando este. Esta ha sido una mala semana para mi y mi salud, de modo que ya que la gripe me ha hecho el favor de marcharse con viento fresco, os traigo otro nuevo capítulo. Lamentandolo por los que odian a Albert, va a tener mucho protagonismo en estos capitulos que vienen. **

LIFE NOTE II- Guerra Santa

-¿_Everlong_?- Preguntó Matt.- No, no la he escuchado antes. Ponla.- Pidió, aun con la vista pegada en la pantalla y, a su lado, cierta castaña con el ordenador abierto, poniendo música mientras revisaba diversas páginas en Internet. Puso la canción que le habia mencionado al pelirrojo antes de deleitarse ella misma con el ritmo.- Es buena.- Concluyó él, girando su cuerpo como si con eso su coche también fuera a hacerlo.

-¿Verdad que si? La escuché el otro día en un canal musical de esos que nos han puesto nuevos.

-¿Nos han puesto canales nuevos?- Matt seguía haciendo filigranas con el mando mientras el coche negro y tuneado que mostraba la pantalla se movía según los deseos de su conductor ficticio.

-Así es.- Hizo click en un par de páginas y, tras poner la contraseña, entró a curiosear los perfiles de sus amigos.- Y lo sabrias si no estuvieras todo el día con tus videojuegos.

Él no dijo nada. Habia terminado en primer lugar su carrera y ahora buscaba una caja de cigarrillos ansiosamente. Dió pronto con ella y su dilema se vió hecho realidad al no encontrar un mechero. Lo encontró tras fijar su vista en la mesa de madera, la cual habia usado antes para jugar a la PSP.

-Me gustan los videojuegos.- Lo encendió y caló profundamente, dejando ir el humo en forma de aros. Dichos aros, fueron atravesados más tarde por el humo que terminó de expulsar.

-¿Como has hecho eso?

-¿Te ha gustado?- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Es bueno.- Correspondió a su sonrisa y se levantó un momento al ver que su ordenador le indicaba que tenia la batería baja.- Ahora vuelvo.

-Oye Cala.- Dijo él elevando su tono de voz.- Ha habido nuevos asesinatos de Kira... en el pueblo.

De regreso, la castaña colocó en su lugar los dos enchufes y se sentó con la mirada seria en el sofá, al lado de Matt. Asintió con la cabeza, bastante desanimada, mientras le contaba deprimida que no habia podido hacer nada para regresarlos a la vida nuevamente. Tanto el joven como ella coincidieron en que la causa de la muerte debió de ser anormal, como en ese primer caso hacia ya un mes y medio.

-Habrá que pensar en algo.

-Y lo que me trae de cabeza...- Empezó Cala.- Es que todos estaban relacionados de alguna manera con Laia

...

-Maldita sea, L, tengo miedo.

Laia se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos por su comedor, asustada, pensando en todas aquellas personas muertas esos días atrás, sin dar crédito a lo que le ocurría. Tanto un joven turista como su amigo murieron con la tráquea cortada un dia después de que les conociera. Más tarde, un viejo conocido de su edad con el que estuvo a punto de ligar cayó redondo al suelo de la discoteca por una "desaparición repentina del corazón", algo que no se explicaron ni los forenses ni los médicos que quisieron examinar nuevamente el cuerpo.

-Maldito seas, podrías al menos decirme algo, ¿no crees?- Se quejó, regresando su vista hacia el pelinegro que saboreaba con delicadeza una fresa terminada de sacar de su trozo triangular de pastel de nata.

L levantó la mirada inexpresivamente y se llevó la fruta a la boca, tomándose su tiempo, antes de dignarse a contestarle al saco de nervios que tenia delante.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte.- Se relamió los dedos.- Todos son chicos con los que has salido poco tiempo, chicos a los que no conocías prácticamente de nada. No creo que alguien desee verte muerta, es más, las provabilidades de que eso ocurran són tan sólo de un 20%.

-¿¡Un 20%!?- Laia se escandalizó y le lanzó un cojín al vivin.- ¿¡Acaso eso te parece poco?!

L hizo ademán de contestar, pero ella se lo impidió continuando con sus quejas sobre su compañero y, también, haciendo exageraciones sobre la muerte que le esperaba. En varios puntos de su monologo, el pelinegro quiso interrumpirla, pero ella le hizo callar con nerviosismo. Finalmente, se percató de algo.

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamó.- No pueden matarme porque he tocado la Life Note.

-Has tardado concretamente 10 minutos con 54 segundos en percatarte de ello. Felicidades.

Laia le lanzó una mirada reprovatoria, pero pronto volvió a recordar algo, corriendo a su habitación para buscar su Life Note, con la cual podia revivir a victimas de Kira que una Life Note normal no podia hacer.

-11 minutos con...- Un cojín alcanzó su cara antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Sí, ya sé, no tengo una mente privilegiada como la tuya, L. No me lo recuerdes siempre porfabor.

-Entonces deberia recordarte que...

-Ya cállate, porfabor.- Suplicó.- No quiero sentirme estúpida durante el dia de hoy, ¿vale?- Le rogó con las manos, provocando una media sonrisa en L, quien no dijo nada y se limitó a comer su trozo de tarta en silencio.

Aquella misma noche, L sorprendió con una visita inesperada a Laia a las dos de la mañana, llorando. No dijo nada, más que quedársela mirando durante los segundos previos a que la chica se diera cuenta de que él se encontraba allí.

-Tal vez deberia preguntarte que te ocurre.- Inquirió él, al ver que la rubia no decía nada y se limitaba a quedársele mirando como si no pasara nada.

-No es... nada. Nada importante.

-Está bien.- Se sentó en cuclillas a su lado.- Entonces deberias saber que has hecho un malgaste de papel al apuntar los nombres de esos chicos en el cuaderno.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué lo dices?

-Los chicos que murieron primero fueron incinerados, de modo que su cuerpo ya no puede volver a la vida por más Life Note que tengas. Y el corazón del tercero, órgano vital para todo ser humano, ha desaparecido. Así que tampoco va a poder volver a la vida. Las condiciones son claras: cuerpo entero y mínimo el cerebro y el corazón en buen estado.

-El mundo me odia. Me odia y por eso me quiere arruinar la existencia.

-Un pensamiento un tanto pesimista.- Se quedó observando la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta que desapareció hacia el mundo de los vivins.

-Además, Albert...- Dijo ya Laia para sí misma, cuando una lágrima empezaba a formarse en su ojo.- está empezando...- _a gustarme_, terminó su mente por ella, y dió un golpe fuerte al colchón. Eso no podría ocurrir jamás. Iba a hacerle frente al amor.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se despertó con pereza y observó como su teléfono móbil le indicaba con lucecitas que esa era la segunda llamada de Laia. ¿Una llamada de Laia? Si apenas eran las doce del mediodía...

Cogió el aparato y contestó con voz perezosa.

-Apenas son las doce del mediodia, Laia. Déjame dormir...- Sabía que la chica estaba sonriendo en ese momento, y si estuviera frente a ella habria recibido un suave golpe en la nuca por reclamarle eso.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Crees que tardarás mucho en estar listo?- Laia se avergonzó de sí misma al darse cuenta de que debido al miedo y a la tristeza que aun la inundaba a veces, el tener la atención de ese chico todos los días la tranquilizaba.- ¿Está bien si nos vemos en media hora en el bar de siempre?

-Está bien.- Colgó el teléfono y bostezó profundamente. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar Laia? Al menos tenía claro que no se trataría de ningún amorío que hubiera conocido. Porque recordaba que su última excusa fue que habia "conocido a alguien" en una discoteca con el que habia congeniado muy bien. Por eso le robó el corazón a dicho "alguien". Habia cosas que no las soportaba, y esa era que alguien se acercara a Laia. Alguien, al menos, que no fuera él.

**He tardado mucho en publicar, el capitulo no tiene demasiado contenido y además es corto... pero lo cierto es que era necesario hacer un capitulo, aunque corto, sobre lo que va pasando con el día a día de Laia. En el próximo ya habrá contenido de sobras, lo prometo, y aunque aqui Near brilla por su ausencia, no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados, pues Mello aun recuerda lo que le dijo hace unas semanas... **

**Espero vuestros reviews: muchisimas gracias por estar aqui y leer mi fic :D**


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Debido a varios problemas, principalmente con mi inspiración, voy a tener pausado este fic durante un tiempo. NO LO DEJO, SÓLO VOY A TARDAR UN TIEMPO MÁS EN CONTINUARLO. Como dije en algún lugar anteriormente, odio los fics inacabados. **

**Así que, entonces, este fic queda pausado mínimo hasta que termine todos los demás que tengo pendientes o pueda ir escribiendo todos los capítulos hasta el final. **

**Lo lamento. Muchas gracias. **

**Cana Lawliet-san :))**


End file.
